Lágrimas en el Cielo
by Sapphirine
Summary: Rena reaparece en la vida de el Cid ¿Quién lo diría? Puede que Capricornio sea más emocional de lo que sospechan, puede que no sea el único que reacciona a la presencia de Rena, puede que la vida en el Santuario esté por cambiar por ella. ¿Será eso algo bueno o no? [SisyphosxOC] [Otrasparejas]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: Reencuentro**

 **Cada vez parecía más imposible. Ya iban 9 templos que cruzaba sin que su guardián se diera cuenta. Al principio pensó que porque los caballeros dorados de esas casas no se encontraban allí en ese momento pero 9 era demasiada casualidad.**

 **Ahora iba por el décimo templo. Su destino. Subió las escaleras y localizó a su presa. Estaba de espaldas y se mantenía firme como siempre. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a correr. Se lanzó encima de la presa abrazándola por el cuello. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo.**

 **El caballero de Capricornio miró a quien se le había tirado encima de esa manera y reconoció a la chica. Cabellos largos y ondulados, castaños y sus ojos azulados. La podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte.**

 **-¡Rena!-se sorprendió El Cid-.**

 **-¡Hello!-sonrió la chica- ¿Como estas?**

 **-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar encima de mí de esa manera?!**

 **-¿Eh?-hizo ella sin entender de qué le hablaban. El Cid suspiró resignado-.**

 **-¿Ah?-hicieron unas voces-.**

 **Tanto El Cid como Rena miraron hacia atrás. Había tres caballeros, dos de plata y uno de bronce. Sus rostros colorados mostraban la confusión que sentían en ese momento sobre lo que estaba haciendo su maestro tirado en el suelo con una chica encima suyo.**

 **-Ahhhh-empezó hacer el caballero de bronce quien retrocedió un paso-.**

 **-No es lo que parece-aseguró El Cid-.**

 **Rena aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó a El Cid.**

 **-¿El qué?-preguntó con voz sensual- Diles lo que estábamos haciendo, El Cid**

 **-¡Tú no confundas más las cosas!-gritó El Cid al borde de un ataque de nervios-.**

 **-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-preguntó una cuarta voz-.**

 **De detrás de los alumnos de El Cid apareció Sísifo.**

 **-¡El Cid…!-soltó Sagitario sorprendido y quien al igual que los otros caballeros había empezado a pensar cosas equivocadas-.**

 **El Cid suspiró y Rena no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.**

 **-Ahh-suspiró Tsubaki aliviado- Ya sabía que El Cid no era de esa clase de personas**

 **-Lo siento-se disculpó Rena con una sonrisa. La chica colocó el brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza y sonrió culpable- Es que no he podido evitar seguiros la corriente-rió- ¡Os tendríais que haber visto las caras!**

 **El Cid, quien se encontraba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados, suspiró profundamente.**

 **-¡Así que usted es la amiga de la infancia de El Cid-sama!-dijo Rusk entusiasmado-.**

 **-Si-sonrió Rena quien estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina- Es tal y como El Cid os ha dicho**

 **-Menudo susto me había metido-suspiró Sísifo aliviado-.**

 **-¿Tú también Sísifo?-preguntó El Cid algo fastidiado-.**

 **Todos rieron.**

 **-Pero Rena-llamó El Cid. La chica lo miró- ¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?**

 **-¿Me parece mentira que aún no lo sepas?-dijo Rena. La chica se quitó el colgante que llevaba y lo mostró- ¿Lo recuerdas?**

 **El Cid lo miró indiferente en un primer momento pero luego sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo.**

 **-¡¿Ese no es…?!-Rena asintió-.**

 **-Es el colgante que Mine me dio**

 **-¿Mine?-murmuró Lacaille- Ese nombre me suena-dijo a sus adentros. En ese momento un montón de imágenes aparecieron en su mente y pronto recordó quien era Mine- ¿Ella?-se extrañó-.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes este colgante solo podía ser de dos colores? Si Mine estaba viva sería de un color azulado y si Mine estaba muerta se volvería negro.**

 **-Y eso…**

 **-Este colgante ha tenido más colores que el arco iris-interrumpió Rena- Seguro que tú sabes algo**

 **El Cid miró el colgante nuevamente y desvió la mirada.**

 **-El Cid-insistió Rena-.**

 **-¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?**

 **-¡Claro!**

 **El Cid esperó unos segundos. No le hacía falta mirar a los demás que se encontraban en la misma sala que él. Sabía que todos estaban muy atentos a lo que tenía que decir. Suspiró.**

 **-Oneiros le ofreció a Freser un deseo, el que él más ansiaba.**

 **Los ojos de Rena se abrieron.**

 **-Ese deseo… ¿No sería?-El Cid asintió-.**

 **-Revivir a Mine.**

 **Todos los presentes horrorizaron sus rostros mientras que Rena desvió la mirada hacía el suelo impotente, o muerta de rabia, o un poco de las dos cosas.**

 **-Al final Freser se marcho derrotado y Mine desapareció de nuevo y para siempre-El Cid miró el colgante nuevamente- Imagino que por eso está nuevamente negro**

 **Rena golpeó la encimera.**

 **-¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo pueden los dioses jugar así con las personas?! Freser realmente amaba a Mine**

 _ **Si algo le ocurriera no me lo perdonaría-sonrió Freser en un recuerdo que Rena guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente-.**_

 **-¡¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan despreciable?!-gritó Rena quien incluso se levantó del taburete-.**

 **-Todavía te controlan tus emociones-murmuró El Cid serio. Rena retrocedió sorprendida. La chica miró hacía el suelo y apretó el puño- ¡El Cid! ¡Déjame quedarme aquí! Seguramente tú te encontraras nuevamente con él**

 **-¿Él?**

 **-Oneiros. Si eso pasara ¡Mi poder te sería útil!**

 **Todos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa.**

 **-¿Poder?-se extrañó Lacaille-.**

 **-¿Qué poder?-murmuró Tsubaki-.**

 **Sísifo frunció el ceño.**

 **-¡El Cid!-insistió ella-.**

 **-Es que… ¡¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?!-dijo el caballero de Capricornio mirando al suelo-.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-¡No quiero que lo de la última vez se repita!-exclamó El Cid antes de salir por la puerta bastante enfadado-.**

 **Rena miró la puerta de salida un par de segundo a ver si volvía pero al ver que eso no iba a suceder suspiró.**

 **-Al final resultará que no ha cambiado-murmuró con una sonrisa-.**

 **Sísifo estaba parado. Desde que aquella chica apareció El Cid había mostrado más sus sentimientos que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en el Santuario. Por un tiempo había abandonado esa cara seria para mostrar otras de muy curiosas en él.**

 **-Disculpe-llamó Lacaille. Rena volteó y los miró- Antes ha mencionado algo de un poder ¿De qué se trata?**

 **-¿Ah?-Rena miró al techo. Miró a los aprendices con una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo- Si lo supierais os asustaríais-sonrió antes de salir por la puerta dispuesta a buscar a El Cid-.**

 **Los aprendices de El Cid no sabían que cara poner. La respuesta de Rena los había dejado aún más confusos y al parecer tardarían bastante en reaccionar. Sísifo suspiró y salió del lugar. Cruzó el templo de Capricornio dirección al suyo y se encontró con Rena mirando hacia el río que había entre Sagitario y Capricornio.**

 **-Rena-llamó Sísifo-.**

 **La chica volteó lo justo para verlo y nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron a El Cid.**

 **-Siempre hace igual-suspiró ella- Cuando se enfada se dedica a entrenar. Aún es un niño ¡Bueno!-sonrió- Voy hablar con él**

 **-Sera mejor que lo dejes solo-opinó Sísifo-.**

 **-¿Eh?-ella volteó a ver a Sagitario- ¿Por qué?**

 **-No sé qué ocurrió pero parecía bastante afectado. Para que llegara al punto de perder su habitual compostura.**

 **-¿Te refieres a esa máscara de serio y aburrido?**

 **-¿Máscara?-se extrañó Sísifo. Rena asintió-.**

 **-¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta?-preguntó ella sorprendida. Sísifo negó- Bueno. Solo hay que vivir con él unos años y en un momento u otro se la termina quitando. No puede mantenerla todo el tiempo.**

 **-¡Rena-sama!-llamó una voz desde el interior del templo. Allí aparecieron los aprendices que al parecer habían regresado a la tierra- ¿Va a ir a ver a El Cid-sama?-preguntó Rusk-.**

 **-Alguien tiene que hablar con él-sonrió-.**

 **-¿Pero no es mejor dejarlo solo? Que se desahogue-dijo Tsubaki-.**

 **-Eso es lo que quiere que creáis-sonrió Rena antes de saltar y aterrizar a la orilla del río, carca de donde El Cid se encontraba partiendo olas con su Excalibur- El Cid-llamó Rena-.**

 **-¿Mm?-hizo Capricornio sin voltear a verla-.**

 **Rena avanzó y se colocó a su lado. Observó como lo hacía para crear esas olas tan gigantes. Daba un golpe con el pie en el piedra y eso provocaba las olas y luego las partía con su Excalibur.**

 **-¿Me dejas probar?-preguntó ella sorprendiendo a El Cid- No sé si me acordaré pero por intentarlo**

 **-¿Estás segura?-preguntó él. Rena asintió con una sonrisa y se preparó para partir la ola que El Cid produciría-.**

 **-¡Va!-dijo ella-.**

 **El Cid golpeó la piedra y una gran ola se levantó. Rena la observó atentamente. Tenía que esperar al momento justo para partirla.**

 **-¡Ahora!-Rena levantó el brazo y una brillante luz se dibujo en la ola-.**

 **-¡¿La ha partido?!-preguntó Lacaille mientras observaba, junto con los demás, la escena-.**

 **-Mierda-murmuró Rena con una mueca en el rostro-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: Paseo sin permiso**

 **El Cid golpeó la piedra y una gran ola se levantó. Rena la observó atentamente. Tenía que esperar al momento justo para partirla.**

 **-¡Ahora!-Rena levantó el brazo y una brillante luz se dibujo en la ola-.**

 **-¡¿La ha partido?!-preguntó Lacaille mientras observaba, junto con los demás, la escena-.**

 **-Mierda-murmuró Rena con una mueca en el rostro-.**

 **Como un rayo de agua embistió a Rena empujándola hasta que la chica se estampó contra la pared. El Cid miraba aquello con cara sería. Cuando por fin se puso ver a Rena tenía los mofletes inflados y estaba totalmente empapada. La chica abrió los ojos y imitando a una fuente sacó el agua de su boca.**

 **-Que mal sabe-murmuró-.**

 **Capricornio trataba de controlarse pero no podía. Al final tuvo que reírse. La escena que presenció lo superó. Era imposible contener la risa después de ver a Rena en "acción".**

 **-¿Rie?-se sorprendió Tsubaki-.**

 **Rusk miró al cielo.**

 **-¿Se acercará el final del mundo?**

 **-¡¿Cómo quieres que eso pase?!-gritó Lacaille golpeando a su compañero-.**

 **Sísifo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿El Cid riendo? ¿Cuánto hacía que no había visto eso? No ¿Lo había visto alguna vez? A lo mejor sería buena idea que Rena se quedara en el Santuario. Si en poco tiempo había sido capaz de hacer que El Cid se enfadara y riera, con un tiempo más, podría hacer que Capricornio se relacionara un poco más con los demás compañeros y eso, sin duda, sería muy beneficioso a la hora de la batalla.**

 **El Cid se acercó a Rena y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.**

 **-No has cambiado nada**

 **Rena sonrió traviesa y aceptó la mano de El Cid. Ella se levantó, retorció un poco su ropa y sonrió.**

 **-¿Vamos para arriba?-preguntó Rena. El Cid sonrió y empezaron a subir por la rampa que había hasta llegar a la plataforma que había delante del templo de Capricornio-.**

 **-Su entrenamiento estuvo genial El Cid-sama-aludió Rusk- Pero el suyo Rena-sama-la chica sonrió culpable-.**

 **-Creo que me he olvidado un poco de esa técnica-se excusó ella-.**

 **Los tres aprendices suspiraron.**

 **-El Cid-llamó Sísifo- Tengo que hablar en privado contigo-Sagitario volteó y se encaminó hacía su casa- Cuando puedas ven hacía mi casa**

 **Todos se quedaron algo parados ¿Por qué iba Sísifo a querer hablar en privado con El Cid? Capricornio miró a sus aprendices y a Rena.**

 **-Rusk, Tsubaki-llamó- Id a entrenar**

 **-¿Y yo?-preguntó Lacaille-.**

 **-Tú Lacaille quédate en el templo con Rena mientras yo voy hablar con Sísifo ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Sí!**

 **Rena suspiró. El Cid, Tsubaki y Rusk se encaminaron escaleras abajo mientras que Lacaille y Rena los veían alejarse. Una vez los perdió de vista Lacaille sonrió.**

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer de mientras Rena-sa…?-El caballero volteó y se encontró a la chica que corría dirección al templo de Acuario- ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Rena-sama! ¡Espere!-pidió mientras corría tras ella-.**

 **En un spring Lacaille logró alcanzar a Rena y detenerla.**

 **-¡¿Se puede saber dónde va?!-preguntó el santo de plata quien no se creía que alguien se atreviera a desobedecer las órdenes de El Cid-.**

 **-¿Enserio pensabas que me iba a quedar en el templo? Yo voy a dar una vuelta-dijo mientras miraba a las dos casas por encima de Capricornio- Y ya que no puedo bajar por El Cid está en Sagitario ¡Subiré!-sonrió- ¿Me quieres acompañar Lacaille?**

 **-Pero-dudó el chico-.**

 **Rena lo agarró de la muñeca y juntos empezaron a correr hacía el próximo templo, Acuario.**

 **El Cid caminó hasta situarse en el centro de la casa de Sagitario. Sísifo se encontraba de espaldas a él. Espero a que Tsubaki y Rusk cruzaran la casa para voltear y mirar a Capricornio.**

 **-¿De qué querías hablarme, Sísifo?-preguntó El Cid-.**

 **-Creo que deberías aceptar lo que Rena te ha propuesto**

 **-¿Rena?... ¿Te refieres a lo de que ella se quede aquí en el Santuario?-Sísifo asintió- ¿Se puede hacer eso?**

 **-Hablaré con el Patriarca para que nos conceda un permiso. Esa chica…-Sísifo miró hacia arriba- Creo que el Santuario ha estado buscando a alguien como ella todo este tiempo…**

 **-¿Alguien como ella?-se extrañó El Cid. Sísifo lo miró y sonrió- ¿Tú crees Sísifo? Rena puede causar mucho caos si se lo propone**

 **Sagitario rió.**

 **-Está bien-cedió El Cid- Cuando vuelva a Capricornio se lo diré**

 **-¿Cuándo vuelva? ¿La has mandado algún lugar?-El Cid negó-.**

 **-Al contrario. Le he dicho a Lacaille que se quedará con ella en Capricornio pero-El Cid suspiró- Seguro que ha subido a Acuario. Como si pensara que se iba a quedar en Capricornio quietecita. Ya decía yo, me ha extrañado que no se quejara ni nada. En fin, ya volverá-suspiró Capricornio nuevamente-.**

 **Sísifo rió.**

Rena se detuvo y contempló el templo de Acuario.

-Así que este es Acuario-sonrió- ¿Entramos?

Lacaille suspiró.

-Cuando El Cid-sama vea que nos hemos ido se va a enfadar-Lacaille miró al frente y vio a Rena que ya se dirigía al interior del templo- ¡¿Me está escuchando?!-gritó antes de correr hasta donde Rena estaba-.

Rena corrió por el interior de la casa. La chica no se dio cuenta de la fina capa de hielo que cubría el suelo y resbaló. Empezó a dar vueltas por toda la planta hasta que de detuvo. La chica miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro del caballero de Acuario mirándola curioso. Rena sonrió para tratar de disimular un poco y Lacaille, quien lo vio todo desde la entrada del templo, suspiró profundamente. Lacaille se acercó hasta donde Rena estaba.

-Degel-sama

-Hola Lacaille-saludó Acuario quien dirigió la mirada hacía sus pies. Degel ofreció una mano a Rena y esta la aceptó. Una vez de pie Rena se fregó un poco el lado derecho de la cadera y miró a Acuario- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Rena-sonrió la chica- ¿Tú eres el caballero de Acuario?-Degel asintió-.

-¿El Cid os ha pedido que vinierais aquí por alguna razón?-preguntó Acuario. Lacaille suspiró-.

-Que va-suspiró Lacaille- El Cid nos pidió que no nos moviéramos de Capricornio y mira donde estamos

Degel soltó una risa.

-Tampoco hay para tanto Lacaille-dijo Rena- ¡Sonríe un poco más! El Cid no te comerá por incumplir lo que él dice

-Se nota que no eres su estudiante-murmuró Lacaille en un suspiró-.

-Pobre chico-pensó Degel-.

-¡Venga! Vamos para Piscis-sonrió Rena-.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó Lacaille en un tono de queja-.

-¡Va!-sonrió la chica quien volvió agarrar la muñeca del caballero y empezó a correr hacía la salida- ¡Un place Degel de Acuario!-gritó mientras cruzaba el templo-.

Degel los contempló sorprendido.

-Que rara es…-murmuró Acuario. En ese momento Rena resbaló y ambos cayeron al suelo lo que hizo a Degel suspirar-.

-¡Rena-sama!-se oyó a Lacaille de fondo-.

-¡No te quejes tanto!-contestó la chica-.

En el rostro de Degel, sin este ser consciente, apareció una tierna sonrisa ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Lacaille y Rena subieron hasta el duodécimo templo del Santuario: Piscis. Una vez allí arriba tomaron un poco de aire y entraron.

-¿Cómo se llama el caballero de Piscis?-preguntó Rena-.

-Albafika aunque parece que no está aquí

-¿Qué?-dijo ella volteando en un tono de molestia- Vaya-suspiró-Ahora tendré que subir otro día para conocerlo. EN fin ¿Qué remedio me queda?

-Rena-sama deberíamos ir volviendo. Ya es tarde

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para cuando lleguemos a Capricornio serán las 10 o más!

-Yaaaa ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Vamos!-dijo Rena quien empezó a correr escaleras abajo seguida de Lacaille-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: Como antes**

La suave brisa que corría por la noche jugaba con la blanca capa de El Cid. Capricornio se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando hacía Acuario a la espera de ver aparecer a Lacaille y a Rena. Tal y como había previsto faltó tiempo para que en cuanto él se fuera hacia Sagitario Rena se fuera en dirección contraria. Cuando eran pequeños hacia lo mismo. Era demasiado optimista que ella había cambiado respeto a esos días y también era optimista que él también había cambiado.

Se fijo en la lejanía. Allí llegaban. Vio como a medida que se acercaban la cara de Lacaille reflejaba más y más terror mientras que la de Rena se reía más y más.

-El Cid-sama-murmuró Lacaille una vez estuvo delante de su maestro-.

-¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste de "Quedaros aquí"?

-Traté de convencerla pero…

-Vaya un poder de convicción el tuyo-Lacaille hizo una mueca y El Cid suspiró- Puedes irte

-¡Hai!-dijo Lacaille- Buenas noches-dijo el chico antes de irse dirección al campo de entrenamiento-.

-Rena

-Dime-sonrió-.

-Si

-¿Eh?

-Puedes quedarte en el Santuario por un tiempo-una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica- A lo mejor nos puedes ayudar eso sí –Rena prestó atención- No armes mucho caos

-¡Tranquilo!-sonrió- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde duermo yo?

-Conmigo

-¡¿Qué?!

El Cid frunció el ceño.

-En mi cama no mal pensada. En mi templo-Rena suspiró aliviada- Dormir contigo es físicamente imposible

-¿Y ahora porque dices eso?-preguntó la chica inflando sus mofletes tratando de parecer molesta-.

-¿Quieres que diga toda la lista?

-Ahórratela-suspiró Rena. En ese momento el estomago de la chica sonó y El Cid se las vio y se las deseo para no ponerse a reír-.

El Cid la miró de reojo y sonrió pero ella no lo notó.

-¿Comemos?-ella lo miró casi con estrellitas en los ojos. No hacía falta ni que hablara, su cara contestaba la pregunta-.

Ambos pasaron al interior. Rena fue disparada a la cocina. En ese momento se hubiese comido lo que fuera.

-¡No abras ese armario!-advirtió El Cid-.

Rena se lo miró un par de segundos y abrió el armario. Una avalancha de comida la sepultó y a Capricornio no le quedó otro remedio que suspirar. La chica logró sacar la cabeza en medio de toda esa comida.

-¡¿Cómo has logrado meter todo eso allí dentro?! ¡¿Y porque no me has avisado?!

-¿Tú escuchas cuando te hablo?

Rena dudó

-Mejor no digas la respuesta

El Cid se acercó hasta la chica y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Elige lo que quieras

-¡¿Enserio?!-Capricornio asintió aunque sabía que posiblemente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo- A ver

Aquella noche tocó cenar un buen plato de ensalada con todo tipo de añadidos, desde fruta a comida que no se encontraba habitualmente en Grecia. El Cid llevó los platos a la pica y les puso un poco de agua. Mañana los lavaría.

-¿Y en donde duermo yo?-preguntó Rena quine asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo. El Cid la miró- Solo hay una habitación y un baño, la otra puerta va al jardín-la cara de Rena se horrorizó- ¡¿No me harás dormir en el jardín?!

Capricornio suspiró.

-Dormirás en el sofá

Rena hizo una mueca y miró el sofá. Además de pequeño parecía bastante incomodo.

-¿De verdad lo dices?-preguntó sin apartar la vista de su futura cama. El Cid asintió aunque eso Rena no lo vio pero no le costó imaginarse que lo que decía su amiga iba enserio. Se acercó y se sentó- Podría ser peor-murmuró-.

En ese momento unas mantas cayeron encima suyo. Rena se las quitó. El Cid se las había lanzado.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo algo molesta-.

-Estamos en invierno

-Finales. De aquí poco será primavera-corrigió ella-.

-Tapate por si acaso-murmuró Capricornio mientras se dirigía hacía su habitación-.

-Buenas noches El Cid-murmuró Rena mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas. El Cid al escucharlo de detuvo sorprendido pero recordó que se trataba de Rena y sonrió cálidamente. Al poco tiempo volvió a caminar hacía su habitación-.

Las horas pasaron y Rena dormía profundamente en el sofá mientras que El Cid no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó se la cama y fue hacía la cocina para tomarse algo caliente. A lo mejor así lograba dormir un poco. Cogió la garra de leche y la puso al fuego. Cuando la leche quedó a la temperatura que él deseaba apagó el fuego y vertió un poco de esa leche en un vaso que, poco después, se bebió con mucho gusto.

Por alguna razón miró hacia el sofá. Allí estaba Rena. Dejó el vaso encima de la encimera y se acercó a la chica con cuidado de no despertarla. Igual que cuando era pequeña tenía la habilidad de desarroparse a media noche. Ahora las mantas solo le tapaban el torso y un poco la pierna. El Cid sonrió y la arropó completamente. Volteó dispuesto a volver a su habitación pero, por alguna razón, decidió volver a mirar a Rena.

-¿Otra vez?-murmuró Capricornio con una mueca en la cara. En efecto, Rena volvía a estar como antes de que El Cid la arropara. Capricornio suspiró y volvió a su cuarto-.

-¡Buenos días!-sonrió Rena quien justo ahora salida de la parte residencial fregándose los ojos-.

El Cid volteó levemente para ver.

-Pensaba que estabas en coma ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12

-¡Ah! Si me he levantado pronto-Capricornio suspiró-

-Bueno ¡Me voy!-dijo mientras iba dirección a Sagitario-.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó El Cid-.

-Si me voy a quedar aquí será mejor que conozca a mis vecinos-sonrió la chica antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo dirección al noveno templo-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: Los caballeros dorados** **[parte 1]**

 **Justo ahora Rena llegaba a Sagitario. Contempló el templo por unos segundos y entró. Caminó por su interior a la espera de que su guardián saliera a recibirla y efectivamente así ocurrió.**

 **-Hola Rena-saludó Sísifo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-Hello-saludó la chica con una sonrisa- Vengo a conocer a los caballeros**

 **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Sí me quedó aquí lo más normal sería conocer a mis vecinos-sonrió. Sísifo se sorprendió ante su contestación y sonrió cálidamente-.**

 **-Claro-Sagitario se hizo a un lado- Adelante. Si quieres ves hacía el templo de Escorpio. Su guardián se encuentra allí**

 **Rena asintió y corrió hacia la salida dirección a Escorpio.**

 **-¡Adiós Sísifo!-se despidió por el camino. Sísifo observó cómo se alejaba. Era una chica muy extraña pero su sola presencia era confortable-.**

 **Rena bajó los escalones que la separaban de la casa de Escorpio. Si algo tenía el Santuario era ese montón de escaleras. Más de una vez se había preguntado que hacia el guardián de Aries cuando tenía que subir hasta el templo del Patriarca.**

 **La chica entró en la casa de Escorpio. Nada.**

 **-¿Seguro que Sísifo no se ha equivocado?-preguntó a la nada mientras avanzaba-.**

 **De pronto notó que algo tocaba su pie. Miró hacía el suelo. Era una manzana en bastante mal estado. Rena miró a ambos lados traviesa y al comprobar que no había moros en la costa chutó la manzana.**

 **De pronto algo se interpuso en la trayectoria de la manzana. Rena lo observó. Vestía una armadura dorada.**

 **-La lie-murmuró con una mueca-.**

 **Escorpio volteó y la miró fijamente. La chica empezó a mirar hacía todos los lados nerviosa y al final terminó por correr escaleras abajo.**

 **-¡Ven aquí!-ordenó Escorpio quien empezó a perseguirla-.**

 **-¡Lo siento!-decía ella sin detenerse-.**

 **-¡Ya me puedes estar comprando otra manzana!**

 **Dohko se asomó a la parte trasera de su templo. Desde allí se podían ver los templos de Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis y finalmente la cámara del Patriarca y el Santuario de Athena. Era realmente tranquilizador para el caballero de Libra ver la estatua de la diosa alzarse allí, era como que le daba la sensación de que aquel era su hogar.**

 **Dohko cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de ese silencio que había a primera hora de la tarde cuando de pronto**

 **-¡Ven aquí!-ordenó Escorpio quien empezó a perseguirla-.**

 **-¡Lo siento!-decía ella sin detenerse-.**

 **-¡Ya me puedes estar comprando otra manzana!**

 **Libra abrió los ojos y vio que había su templo se dirigían dos personas. Una de ellas era Kardia de Escorpio y la otra era una chica a la que no había visto antes. La chica entró en el templo y se ocultó tras él.**

 **-¡Sal de ahí!-ordenó Kardia apuntando hacía la chica-.**

 **-A ver-suspiró Dohko- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **-¡Me ha chutado una manzana!**

 **Dohko volteó a verla sorprendido.**

 **-No había nadie así que, como estaba en mal estado, la chuté y por esas casualidades de la vida apareció Escorpio**

 **-Kardia-Escorpio lo miró- ¿Qué hacía una manzana en medio del templo?**

 **Escorpio desvió la mirada. Dohko suspiró.**

 **-Los templos deben mantenerse limpios y tú-Dohko volteó a verla- Las cosas en el suelo no se chutan se recogen**

 **-Si-murmuraron los dos algo arrepentidos-.**

 **-Pues va-sonrió Libra- Asunto zanjado**

 **Escorpio retrocedió y regreso a su casa. Rena espero a que Kardia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para creer que dejaría de perseguirla.**

 **-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Dohko-.**

 **-¿Eh? Me llamo Rena. Me quedaré por un tiempo aquí en el Santuario-sonrió- ¿Y tú?**

 **-Soy Dohko de Libra ¡Encantado!-sonrió- Eres rápida. Escapar de Kardia no es algo que hace cualquiera**

 **-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido-sonrió Rena- Bueno Dohko. Sigo bajando ¡Tengo que visitar a todos los caballeros dorados!-sonrió- Adiós**

 **-Luego nos vemos-sonrió Libra-.**

 **Rena volteó y siguió su camino. Caminó el templo y cuando vio la salida empezó a correr sin reparar en el hecho en que Dohko estaba limpiando las armas de su armadura y muchas de ellas andaban escapadas por el suelo. La chica pisó el tridente y se precipitó por las escaleras. En el camino se topó con algo y lo arrolló con ella escaleras abajo.**

 **Dohko, quien lo presenció todo, salió corriendo hacía la entrada del templo. Se detuvo al borde de las escaleras y contempló los daños ocasionados por su descuide.**

 **-¡¿Estáis bien?!-preguntó en un tono bastante preocupado y asustado-.**

 **Rena entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de un chico. Era increíblemente hermoso. Sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban espanto.**

 **-¡¿Podemos movernos?!-dijo una voz que no era la de Dohko-.**

 **Rena miró debajo del chico. Allí había otro. La chica se levantó y los contempló. Se trataban de dos caballeros dorados. Por las armaduras pudo reconocer a la constelación que pertenecían. El que estaba debajo del sándwich era el portador de la armadura de Cáncer y el otro chico era el caballero de Piscis.**

 **-Uou-hizo Rena-.**

 **-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Piscis-.**

 **-¿Por qué iba a estar mal?**

 **Piscis desvió la mirada y de una bolsa empezó a sacar todo tipo de frascos con líquidos de todos los colores y posiblemente de todos los sabores.**

 **-¿Eh?-hizo Rena algo desconcertada-.**

 **De pronto Cáncer se puso a reír escandalosamente. Dohko, desde lo alto de la escalera, suspiró profundamente.**

 **-Tomate esto-le dio Piscis- Y esto. Esto también. No hay que olvidarse de esto. ¡Esto también es necesario! Esto no pero bueno ¡Tómatelo también!**

 **Dohko contempló la escena.**

 **-Manigoldo no la va ayudar-suspiró Libra. El caballero bajo y se acercó hasta donde Piscis y Rena estaban- Albafika –llamó. Piscis lo miró. Dohko aprovecho para contemplar un poco la divertida imagen de Rena con todo de antídotos metidos en la boca que ya no sabía cómo tragarse lo que contenían- ¿No crees que ya le has dado bastantes antídotos?**

 **Albafika la miró un momento y Rena aprovecho para quitarse los 4 frascos de antídotos que tenía en la boca.**

 **-Pensaba que no lo contaba-murmuró estresada-.**

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-seguía riendo Cáncer. Rena le soltó una mirada fulminante-**

 **-¡¿Y tú porque no me ayudas?!-protestó-.**

 **-¡Jajajaja! Es más divertido ver cómo te tragas todos esos antídotos contra el veneno ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Rena suspiró.

-Creo que esta noche me dolerá la barriga con tanta medicina-murmuró con una mueca-.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Dohko- Esta bien

Albafika dudo pero guardó todos los otros frascos que había sacado.

-¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?-preguntó Libra-.

-Acabamos de volver de una misión contra los santos negros en Italia-dijo Manigoldo- Ahora íbamos a reportarle al viejo

Albafika empezó a avanzar y Manigoldo lo siguió. Rena los contempló unos segundos más.

-Así que esos son Cáncer y Piscis…

-Manigoldo de Cáncer y Albafika de Piscis-dijo Dohko. Rena lo miró y Libra sonrió. Por alguna razón la chica se sonrojo y se puso algo nerviosa-.

-Esto… Gracias por ayudarme Dohko-agradeció ella con una sonrisa- Si no hubiera sido por ti Kardia seguiría persiguiéndome o Albafika aún me estaría haciendo tomar más antídotos

Dohko rió.

-No hay de qué-puso la mano encima de la cabeza de la chica- Ha sido un placer ayudarte-sonrió-.

Rena se correspondió. Dohko le quitó la mano y ella sonrió.

-Con tu permiso me voy hacía Virgo ¡A ver como es su guardián!-sonrió- ¡Adiós Dohko!-dijo antes de correr dirección al sexto templo del Santuario-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 04: Los caballeros dorados** **[parte 2]**

 **Justo ahora Rena acababa de entrar en Virgo. Parecía un templo silencioso y tranquilo. La chica avanzó hasta que localizó la armadura dorada. Se acercó y vio al caballero de Virgo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y mantenía una postura de loto.**

 **Rena lo contempló un par de segundos. Virgo, quien ya había notado la presencia de la chica se dispuso hablar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la chica empezó a correr dirección a la parte residencial.**

 **-¿Cómo?-decía la mente del caballero confusa- ¿Qué pretende?**

 **Al poco tiempo Rena apareció cargada con una almohada y unas mantas. Las dejó en el suelo y se acercó a Virgo. Lo agarró de los hombros y con cuidado lo tumbó en el suelo. Virgo quería hablar pero le pareció más interesante ver que hacía la chica así que dejó que siguiera.**

 **Rena colocó la almohada debajo la cabeza de Virgo y lo tapó con una de las mantas. Se levantó y sonrió.**

 **-Duerme bien-dijo antes de correr dirección a Leo-.**

 **En ese momento apareció una de las sirvientas. Su nombre era Arisa. Una chica increíblemente hermosa que por alguna razón que nadie sabía terminó de sirvienta en el Santuario. La sirvienta caminó y en ver a Asmita allí se sorprendió.**

 **-¡Asmita-sama! ¡¿Qué hace durmiendo aquí?!-preguntó desconcertada-.**

 **Asmita sonrió.**

 **-Que chica más rara**

 **Rena entró en Leo. Su guardián estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada.**

 **-Hola-sonrió Rena-.**

 **Regulus volteó y la vio. Alarmado se levantó y la miró.**

 **-¡¿Quién eres tú?!**

 **-¿Eh? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **-¿Y ahora porque te ríes?-preguntó Leo sin entender la reacción de la chica-.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? Has puesto una cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma-rió-.**

 **Regulus se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.**

 **-No es cierto**

 **Rena lo miró y sonrió.**

 **-Yo soy Rena ¡Encantada! ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tú nombre Leo?**

 **-¿Eh? Yo soy Regulus**

 **Rena lo contempló con ojos grandes.**

 **-No puede ser-murmuró-.**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Te pareces mucho a Sísifo**

 **-¿Eh? ¿A Sísifo?-ella asintió- Pues yo no me veo el parecido en nada.**

 **-Bueno. A lo mejor son imaginaciones mías ¡No me hagas caso!-rió. Regulus sonrió- En fin Regulus, creo que debo ir tirando hacía Cáncer aunque- Rena se puso a pensar- Manigoldo ha ido hacía arriba así que estará vacio. Bueno-sonrió- Aun me falta conocer a Géminis, a Tauro y a Aries**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Estás por aquí porque quieres conocer a los caballeros dorados?**

 **Rena asintió.**

 **-Por un tiempo me quedaré en Capricornio-guiñó un ojo- Tenía que conocer a mis vecinos**

 **A Regulus le sorprendió aquello. Tanto que no sabía cómo responder.**

 **-Adiós-se despidió Rena quien corrió hacia abajo con destino a Géminis puesto que Cáncer estaría vacío-.**

 **-Adiós-murmuró Leo una vez reaccionó pero para ese entonces Rena ya habría llegado a Cáncer como mínimo-.**

Tras cruzar Cáncer Rena llegó hasta Géminis, el tercer templo del Santuario. Allí dentro olía a comida.

-Que hambre-murmuró antes de que su estomago rugiera de forma parecida a la de un león- Ahora que lo recuerdo. No he comido nada desde que he salido de Capricornio-su estomago rugió nuevamente- ¡Que hambre!

La chica caminó hacia la parte residencial y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Fue hasta la cocina y vio un apetitoso plato de espaguetis encima de la encimera. Se sentó en un taburete y empezó a comer.

-Que buenos-sonrió una vez terminó de comerse el plato-.

-¿Te gusta como cocino entonces?-preguntó una voz desde atrás-.

-Mucho-sonrió Rena. La chica se paralizo e hizo una mueca. Lentamente volteó y se encontró con el caballero de Géminis allí- ¿Géminis?

El chico asintió y se puso a reír. Ella se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Eh?

-Así que es cierto lo que me han dicho y alguien se estaba comiendo mi cena

-Tenía mucha hambre-murmuró. Géminis volvió a reír-.

-Yo soy Aspros, caballero dorado de Géminis ¿Y tú?-Rena dudó en darle su nombre- Tranquila. No voy hacerte nada porque te hayas comido mi cena. Hay más-sonrió-.

-Rena

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Rena?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Resulta que como viviré en Capricornio por un tiempo he decidido visitar a todos mis nuevos vecinos

-¿A los caballeros dorados?-Rena asintió con una sonrisa- Bueno. Encantado de conocerte nueva vecina-sonrió Aspros-.

-Lo mismo digo

Rena bajó del taburete.

-Mejor que vaya tirando. Todavía me quedan por visitar Tauro y Aries-sonrió- Aspros nos vemos otro día-Géminis asintió con una sonrisa. Rena fue hacía la puerta pero se detuvo un momento y volteó- Por cierto-Aspros la miró- Dile al chico que está escondido en las sombras que he notado su presencia desde el primer momento-sonrió antes de salir-.

Jaque mate. Aspros volteó a ver a su hermano sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Géminis-.

Deuteros negó en la oscuridad.

La chica llegó a Tauro. Si en Géminis olía a comida en Tauro olía a licor. Rena avanzó y se encontró con el caballero que protegía el segundo templo del Santuario. U n hombre de 2x2 que le sacab cabezas y era el doble que ella. Cargaba con una pesada caja la cual Rena trató de identificar sin éxito.

-Hola-saludó-.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién eres?

-¡Sí! Me llamó Rena. Viviré en Capricornio por un tiempo así que hoy he venido a visitar a los caballeros dorados. Después de todos sois mis nuevos vecinos –sonrió-.

Tauro sonrió y asintió.

-Yo soy Aldebaran de Tauro. Encantado

-Igualmente. Aldebaran

-Dime

-¿De qué es esa caja?

-¿Esto? Son unos vinos que había de oferta. Tengo que aprovechar el vino aquí es caro.

-¿En serio? En España sacamos vino hasta de debajo las piedras hay mucho y muy bueno, o al menos eso dicen, a mi no me gusta el vino así que no puedo opinar mucho

-¿Eres de España?-la chica asintió- Hay que reconocer que el vino Español es realmente bueno ¿Me podrías traer unas botellas?

-No sé cuando volveré pero tranquilo-sonrió- ¡Si voy te traeré una caja entera!

-Gracias-sonrió Tauro-.

-Bueno tengo que ir tirando hacía Aries

-¿Aries? ¿Pero no estabas en Capricornio?

-Sí pero solo me queda por conocer el caballero de Aries así que voy ahora y ya estará-sonrió- ¡Adiós!-se despidió antes de correr dirección al primer templo de Santuario-.

Rena llegó a Aries. El templo estaba completamente vacío. AL parecer su guardián no se encontraba allí en ese momento. Suspiró y en ver que era bastante tarde volteó y empezó a subir dirección a Capricornio.

-¿Eh?-Sagitario salió de la parte residencial y corrió hacía fuera- ¡Rena!-llamó-.

Ella, que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras entre Sagitario y Capricornio, volteó a verlo. Sísifo sonrió.

-Dime-dijo ella-.

-¿Cómo ha ido tú aventura por los templos?

Rena sonrió cálidamente y miró hacia el cielo.

-Realmente muy bien. Si te soy sincera no esperaba que los caballeros dorados fuerais así –Sísifo extrañó el rostro- Siempre pensé que todos eráis como El Cid. Que teníais aquella máscara seria y aburrida puesta todo el tiempo, pero me equivocaba. Todos sois muy distintos. Puede que vuestro objetivo sea el mismo y que vuestro poder sea realmente increíble pero ahora, cuando os veo-Rena miró a Sísifo- Puedo ver las personas que sois en realidad

Sísifo sonrió. Desde que llegó al Santuario aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Rena tan tierna. Por un momento pareció que era Athena quien hablaba. Aquella dulzura era muy poco frecuente.

-Por cierto Rena-ella lo miró y Sísifo sonrió- He hablado con el Patriarca. Aprueba que te quedes en Capricornio por un tiempo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!-se alegró-.

La chica bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Sísifo. Sagitario se quedó parado. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Muchas gracias Sísifo-dijo antes de deshacer el abrazo. La chica sonrió- Buenas noches-sonrió antes de ir hacía Capricornio-.

Sísifo la contemplaba marcharse. Aquel abrazo lo transportó a otra dimensión completamente distinta y en la que nunca antes había estado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 05: Batalla de alto nivel**

 **-¡¿En serio?!-se ilusionó Rena-.**

 **El Cid asintió.**

 **-¡Nunca había visto el campo de entrenamiento!**

 **-¿Nunca? Pero si para llegar a las doce casas tienes que pasar por él**

 **Rena lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos terminaron de cruzar Aries que como siempre estaba vacío. ¿Quién Sabe? A lo mejor el caballero de Aries estaba en una misión o simplemente no vivía en el Santuario como los demás caballeros.**

 **El Cid y Rena llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Era un lugar increíblemente enorme con un suelo de cubierto de arena y gradas a lado de y lado para observar los combates que se libraban.**

 **-El Cid-llamó una voz-.**

 **Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Degel de Acuario.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó El Cid-.**

 **-Necesito que vengas para ciertos asuntos**

 **-Comprendo-asintió El Cid- ¿Tú que vas hacer Rena?**

 **-¡Me quedo!-sonrió- Quiero ver las peleas-rió traviesa-.**

 **El Cid asintió y se marchó con Degel. Rena espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y sonrió. Caminó hasta el campo y bajó hasta la primera fila de las gradas. Justo ahora acababa de terminar un combate. El ganador era un chico de largos cabellos de unos 20 años. Rena sonrió y saltó al campo. Todo el público se quedo en silencio.**

 **-Yo seré tú próxima oponente-retó ella desafiante-.**

 **-Por mi está bien pero… ¿Y tu máscara?**

 **-¿Máscara?-se extrañó Rena- ¡Ah claro! Las amazonas deben llevarla ¡Bueno! Yo no soy una amazona así que no estoy obligada**

 **-¿Y bien?-preguntó el chico-.**

 **-¡Deja de preocuparte por eso y céntrate…!-Rena apareció detrás del chico- ¡En el combate!-dijo antes de golpearlo con la pierna. El chico lo esquivó y aterrizó en el lado opuesto del campo-.**

 **-No… No puede ser-murmuró uno de los aspirantes que se encontraba en el público-.**

 **-¿Tan rápida?-siguió otro-.**

 **Las gradas mantenían un silencio de asombro. Una chica, sin ser amazona no podía tener esa velocidad y aún así…**

 **Sísifo llegó al campo de entrenamiento. De vez en cuando le gustaba ver los combates que se libraban allí. Se acercó y observó a los dos que se encontraban luchando. Uno de ellos era su compañero y la otra era….**

 **-¡Rena!-se alarmó. Sagitario bajó las escaleras y se situó en la primera fila alarmado- ¡¿Qué hace esa loca allí?!-se preguntó su mente-.**

 **-No peleas nada mal-aseguró el chico con una sonrisa-.**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo ella antes de golpearlo con el puño-.**

 **El chico, en un acto reflejo agarró el puño de Rena. Ella levantó el otro y él también se lo neutralizó. Ahora ambos se encontraban con las manos inutilizadas por el otro.**

 **-¿Y ahora?-sonrió él-.**

 **La chica levantó la rodilla y golpeó la barbilla del chico. Aprovechando ese momento apoyó el otro pie en el estomagó de él y se impulsó. Ella aterrizó de forma elegante mientras que él se estrelló contra la pared.**

 **-Increíble-murmuró Sísifo-.**

 **El chico la miró y se colocó en posición de batalla.**

 **-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas**

 **-Lo mismo digo-sonrió Rena desafiante-.**

 **Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente. Era una batalla de velocidad. Ambos eran muy rápidos y agiles. Era difícil saber quien llevaba la ventaja.**

 **Ella lo golpeó con la pierna pero él pudo resistir el golpe. Eso la desconcertó y eso aprovecho él para golpearla en el estomago e impulsarla metros atrás quedando fuera de combate.**

 **-¡Rena!-llamó Sísifo saltando al campo y corriendo a la chica- ¿estás bien?-preguntó arrodillado a su lado-.**

 **Ella lo miró y sonrió.**

 **-Genial**

 **El chico se acercó hasta donde ambos estaban. Miró a Rena y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa. Rena le correspondió y aceptó la mano.**

 **-Prometes mucho. Eres realmente buena -alagó el chico-.**

 **-¡Gracias!-sonrió ella-.**

 **-Que un caballero dorado te reconozca como prometedora no es algo que le pase a cualquiera-dijo Sísifo-.**

 **-¿Caballero dorado?-se extrañó Rena. Ella miró al chico y retrocedió varios pasos ante la sorpresa- ¡¿Tú eres un caballero dorado?!**

 **-Shion de Aries-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-.**

 **-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó ella sorprendiendo a Sísifo y Shion- Si hubiera sabido que eras un caballero dorado no te hubiera retado.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Aries-.

-A los caballeros dorados se los tiene que respetar y no se les puede retar. Eso me han dicho siempre

-Tú tranquila-sonrió Shion- Esto era un entrenamiento así que no lo tengas en cuenta

-¿En serio?-Shion asintió-.

-De todos los disparates que se te podían ocurrir hoy ha tocado luchar contra un caballero dorado-murmuró una voz desde atrás-.

A Rena se le puso piel de gallina en solo reconocer la voz. Volteó lentamente y tal y como temía El Cid estaba allí, detrás suyo, con su mirada severa.

-Mal, voy muy mal-se dijo Rena a sí misma. Ahora estaba en problemas, en graves problemas-.

Sísifo y Shion podían imaginarse la reacción que El Cid tendría con ella. Por la cara de Rena no les costó descifrar que se había metido en problemas. Sísifo iba a intervenir pero algo lo sorprendió. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de El Cid.

-¿Eh?-hizo Rena desconcertada-.

-Veo que aún tienes el poder de antes-dijo Capricornio orgulloso-.

Rena sonrió.

-Sí, pero sigo sin poder ganarte aún


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 06: Alguien especial**

 **-Me aburro-murmuró Rena-.**

 **-¿Y por eso tienes que dedicarte hacer la croqueta por todo el suelo del templo?-preguntó El Cid al borde de un ataque de nervios-.**

 **-¿Eh?-hizo Rena deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo-.**

 **-El Cid-llamó una voz-.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-contestó inconscientemente. Los ojos de Capricornio se abrieron como platos y deseo que aquello solo lo hubiera dicho dentro suyo pero sabía que no era así. El Cid volteó y se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de Sísifo-.**

 **-Vaya-soltó Sagitario quien no salía de su asombro-.**

 **-¡Sísifo!-dijo Rena animada-.**

 **-…-Sagitario miró a Capricornio- Nunca te había visto tan estresado El Cid-sonrió- ¡Rena!-la chica lo miró- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cámara del Patriarca?**

 **-¡Sí!-dijo levantándose a una velocidad increíble-.**

 **-Venga vamos-sonrió Sísifo. Sagitario colocó la mano encima del hombre de Capricornio- Tomate un descaso-sonrió antes de irse junto con la chica escaleras arriba-.**

 **El Cid contempló como ambos se alejaban y suspiró aliviado.**

 **-¡El Cid-sama!-dijeron tres voces al unísono-.**

 **Capricornio hizo una mueca de fastidio. Al cabo de un tiempo Rena y Sísifo habían cruzado Acuario. Por lo visto Degel no se encontraba allí. Empezaron a subir los escalones hasta Piscis cuando se encontraron con una chica.**

 **-Buenas tardes Sísifo-sama-dijo ella- Buenas tardes… Esto…**

 **-¡Rena!-sonrió- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?**

 **-Arisa-sonrió- Un momento ¿Por casualidad no estuvo en Virgo hace dos días Rena-sama?**

 **-¿eh? ¿En Virgo? Pues si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **Arisa sonrió dulcemente.**

 **-No, por nada. No se preocupe por lo que dije**

 **-¿A dónde vas Arisa?**

 **-Ahora me dirigía al templo de Acuario para hacer las tareas domesticas**

 **-Uou. Debes tener mucha faena**

 **Arisa soltó una risita.**

 **-Si me disculpan tengo que ir hacía Acuario hacer la faena. Hasta luego**

 **-Adiós-se despidió Sísifo-.**

 **-¡Hasta luego!-sonrió Rena. La chica miró a Sísifo y este sonrió- ¿Vamos para Piscis?**

 **Él asintió y ambos subieron los escalones que les faltaban hasta el duodécimo templo. Una vez allí entraron encontrarse al guardián en la entrada de brazos cruzados.**

 **-Buenas tardes Albafika-saludó Sagitario- ¿Podemos pasar?**

 **Rena lo miró y vio como asentía y desviaba la mirada hacía otro lugar. Ambos cruzaron el templo y subieron las escaleras una vez las flores desaparecieron. Rena se detuvo y volteó a ver el templo de Piscis.**

 **-¿Ocurre algo Rena?-preguntó Sísifo imitando a la chica-.**

 **-Hemos pasado por su templo y no nos ha dicho nada a pesar de que mostraba todo lo contrario**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-¡Sísifo! ¡¿Por qué Piscis actúa así?!**

 **-¿Eh?-la pregunta lo sorprendió- Veras… Su entrenamiento para resistir el veneno ha hecho que su sangre fuera venenosa para cualquiera. Así que para evitar lastimar a los demás decide no acercarse.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-No es algo que el Santuario le haya obligado hacer**

 **Rena bajó la cabeza.**

 **-Eso ya lo sé-murmuró- Eso explica lo del otro día-pensó Rena en recordar el momento en que Albafika le dio tantos antídotos. En ese momento ella entró en contacto con su piel y posiblemente eso lo preocupara, por eso actuó de esa forma- ¡Sísifo!**

 **-Di… Dime**

 **-Siento no acompañarte hasta arriba pero creo que Piscis necesita un poco de compañía ¡Luego nos vemos!-dijo antes de correr escaleras abajo regreso a Piscis-.**

 **Sísifo se la quedó mirando tratando de evitar que se fuera pero ya era tarde. Aún así sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **-Albafika-llamó Rena una vez entró en el templo-.**

 **-¿De nuevo aquí?-preguntó Piscis-.**

 **La chica corrió hasta él y se plató delante suyo con una sonrisa. Ella asintió.**

 **-Vengo hacerte compañía**

 **Eso sorprendió a Piscis quien retrocedió y desvió la mirada.**

 **-No la necesito**

 **-¿Eh?-se extrañó ella- ¿Seguro? Yo te veo muy triste-de nuevo Albafika no se esperaba aquello así que la miró sorprendido, como perdido-.**

 **-Si te acercas a mí…**

 **-¿Es por tú sangre?-siguió ella. Piscis asintió- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si te soy sincera eso ahora mismo me da igual-sonrió- De hecho, lo único que quiero ahora es verte sonreír por una vez-Albafika la contempló con ojos grandes-.**

-Ya casi todo está listo para la ceremonia de primavera. Solo tenemos un problema-dijo Sísifo quien se encontraba con la cabeza baja y una rodilla hincada en el suelo en señal de respeto- Nos falta la sacerdotisa

Sasha sonrió y negó. Sísifo la miró.

-Ya no hay que preocuparse de eso-aseguró la diosa- De hecho, te he llamado en parte para que la conozcas Sísifo

-¿A la sacerdotisa?-Sasha sonrió y miró hacía la cortina que había detrás del trono donde permanecía sentada-.

-Adelante. Puedes pasar Yueres-Sísifo miró hacía la cortina y se encontró con una chica que la apartó para poder ella pasar-.

Aquella era Yueres, la sacerdotisa de la ceremonia de primavera. Era una chica de largos cabellos castaños pero estos estaban recogidos así que parecían mucho más cortos. Sus ojos eran como el atardecer, difíciles de describir.

-Encantado de conocerla, Yueres-sama

-Bueno-suspiró Sísifo mientras bajaba hacía Piscis- Una cosa más hecha

Estaba cerca del templo de Piscis cuando oyó unas risas. Al principio le pareció que estaba teniendo alucinaciones pero luego se dio cuenta que se equivocaba, aquellas risas eran reales.

Al entrar al templo de Piscis vio a Albafika y a Rena riéndose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Aquella imagen enterneció el rostro de Sagitario quien se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-Albafika, Rena. Terminé ¿Regresamos?

Ella asintió y se levantó. Albafika la imitó.

-En fin Albafika ¡Hablamos otro día ¿vale?!-Piscis asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Adiós!-se despidió la chica-.

Sagitario y Rena empezaron a bajar las escaleras dirección a Acuario. Sísifo la contemplaba desde atrás. Aquella chica podía cambiar el Santuario, no cabía la menor duda.

-Sísifo-dijo ella deteniéndose y esperando a Sagitario-.

-Dime

-¿Cómo es que fuiste a ver a Athena-sama?

-Ah claro-sonrió cálidamente- Tú no lo sabes

-¿El qué?

-De aquí a 3 días se celebrará en el Santuario la ceremonia de primavera.

-¿Ceremonia de primavera?

Sísifo asintió.

\- Es una fiesta muy importante en la que los caballeros recibimos la energía de nuestras constelaciones protectoras. Además después hay un baile y por lo tanto los caballeros suelen asistir con la persona que aman.

-¡Eso suena genial! Dime Sísifo ¿Ya has pensado en alguien para que sea tú pareja?

La pregunta pilló a Sagitario completamente desprevenido.

-Tú-murmuró de forma que Rena no pudiera escucharlo-.

-¿Sísifo?

-¡Eh! Pues la verdad es que no-mintió- ¿Tú con quien iras?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea-suspiró la chica- ¿Cómo si fuera a encontrar a alguien así como así con la de poco tiempo que hace que estoy en el Santuario?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 07: La ceremonia de Primavera**

Llegó el día de la importante ceremonia del Santuario. Todos los caballeros estaban impacientes a que la noche cayera porque era ese momento donde empezaba la magia. Ya solo faltaba una hora, o incluso menos, para que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Shion se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados en un taburete que había en la cocina del templo de Aries mientras que Sísifo no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro.

-No sé qué me pasa Shion. Me cuesta hasta reconocerme-decía Sagitario preocupado- Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando de este tema contigo

-Tranquilo Sísifo, puedes confiar en mí pero ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sentirte así?

-Pues desde… desde…-Sagitario se sonrojó- Desde… Que Rena llegó al Santuario…

-¿Así que es ella?-sonrió Shion- Debo admitir que es una chica muy curiosa

-Desde su llegada he visto emociones que El Cid nunca antes había mostrado o incluso vi a Albafika reírse

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro de eso Sísifo?! ¿Seguro que no fue algún efecto de las rosas o algo?-Sísifo negó-.

-Piscis realmente estaba riendo con ella

Shion miró a Sísifo. No había duda. Aries sonrió satisfecho y se levantó del taburete.

-Sísifo-Sagitario lo miró curioso- Si esos son tus sentimientos ¡Trata de averiguar si ella siente lo mismo!

Sísifo se sonrojó de golpe.

Rena salió de la parte residencial. Como cosa excepcional hoy no vestía con su habitual camisa y sus habituales pantalones sino que hoy llevaba un bonito vestido plateado. El Cid volteó y la miró.

-Cada día nos levantamos más tarde

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media de la tarde

-¡Ah! Entonces no me he perdido nada de la ceremonia-sonrió- ¿Vamos El Cid?

-Yo no iré-contestó Capricornio frio-.

-¿Eh?

-Únicamente iré cuando se nos llame a los caballeros dorados, todos lo demás es innecesario

-El Cid-murmuró Rena. Él la miró y su rostro se horrorizo- ¡Tú te vienes!-ordenó. La chica agarró la muñeca de El Cid y lo empezó a arrastrar escaleras abajo-.

Sísifo contemplaba el coliseo. Decorado con antorchas por la parte superior. Las gradas llenas de aspirantes y caballeros que querían ver la ceremonia. A lo lejos identificó alguna de las armaduras doradas que pronto iban a ser llamadas. Solo había una persona que echaba en falta. Sagitario miró hacía las doce casas. Sus ojos se abrieron al verla. Allí estaba. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro pero rápidamente aquella sonrisa que se había creado en verla de tornó triste.

-Debí imaginarlo-murmuró Sísifo en ver que ella agarraba a Capricornio de la mano. Sísifo apretó los puños y dirigió la mirada hacía otro lugar-.

-¡Bien!-dijo Rena saltando la mano de El Cid- Mas te vale no escapar. Te estaré vigilando

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso-suspiró El Cid-.

Rena lo fusiló con la mirada.

-La ceremonia va a empezar-murmuró un aprendiz que pasaba por delante de ellos-.

-Corre-decía una amazona que lo acompañaba-.

-¡Va El Cid!-dijo Rena agarrándolo de la mano y obligándolo a correr hasta estar cerca de donde se hacía la ceremonia-.

-¡¿Pero que te ha picado a ti hoy?!-decía Capricornio quien no entendía la actitud de su amiga-.

Ambos se abrieron paso y lograron colocarse en un buen lugar para ver la ceremonia. Encima del escenario del coliseo estaban el Patriarca y Athena y entre ellos una chica, seguramente ella era la sacerdotisa. La chica avanzó y extendió las manos.

-Nuestro turno-murmuró El Cid mientras descendía por las escaleras de las gradas y entraba en la pista del coliseo-.

Al igual que él los demás caballeros dorados hicieron lo mismo. Se colocaron en fila en la pista, de Aries hasta Piscis. En ese momento sus armaduras empezaron a brillar de forma muy curiosa. La luz disminuyó y de pronto las armaduras empezaron a resonar en armonía. La sacerdotisa bajó las manos y sonrió. Había sido un éxito. Las armaduras estaban felices con la energía que habían recibido.

Todos aplaudieron y la chica retrocedió unos pasos. En ese momento Sage se avanzó y se quitó el casco que usualmente llevaba.

-La ceremonia puede empezar-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Parece que muchos de los que estaban allí estaban esperando esas palabras. Todos se dispersaron con sus parejas. Rena se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue hasta donde estaban los caballeros dorados.

-No me digas que…-murmuró la chica-.

-¿Rena?-se extrañó Shion en verla allí- Si buscas a El Cid él ya…

Antes de que Aries pudiera terminar la frase la chica ya había salido corriendo dirección a las doce casas.

El Cid suspiró profundamente y miró al frente.

-Ha sido fácil. Me cuesta creer que Rena me haya dejado marcharme así como así-murmuraba en voz alta mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacía su templo-.

-¡El Cid! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde vas?!-se escuchó la voz de Rena de fondo. Cada vez estaba más cerca. SI algo tenía Rena era que cuando quería era muy rápida-.

Capricornio hizo una mueca y empezó a correr. No tardo mucho en ver a Rena corriendo detrás suyo.

-¡El Cid!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no voy asistir!-dijo Capricornio que, con la intención de librarse de Rena, se metió entre los arbustos-.

Ella, sin más miramientos, lo siguió. Habían varios rosales que Rena tenía que esquivar y eso le hacía perder velocidad. Aquello paso de ser una carrera de 400m lisos a una carrera de obstáculos. Cuando no tenía que esquivar una rama tenía que esquivar un hoyó que ni ella sabía cómo estaba allí.

De pronto notó algo más grande de lo que había estado saltando todo el tiempo. Calculo mal su altura y tropezó.

-Uhh-murmuró algo aturdida por el impacto. La chica miró con lo que se había tropezado y se encontró con algo dorado. Lo observó con detalle y retrocedió un poco sorprendida- ¡Regulus!

-¡Shhh!-se apresuró en hacer Leo. Rena lo miró extrañada-.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en un tono de voz más bajo-.

Leo hizo una mueca.

-Tengo un grupo de obsesivas persiguiéndome. Estaba escondiéndome de ellas.

-¿Grupo de obsesivas?

-No son pocas las veces que se han colado en mi templo-suspiró Leo- Y cuando ha terminado la ceremonia han empezado a perseguirme para que baile con ellas

Rena se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos mientras Leo la miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él algo molesto de que lo estuviera observando-.

-En serio no se qué te ven-contestó Rena-.

-¡Y para eso me miras tanto rato!-gritó Leo-.

-¡Tenía que asegurarme!-se defendió ella-.

-¡Chicas por allí!-se escuchó de fondo-.

Regulus escuchó a las chicas y rápidamente tapó la boca de Rena.

-Cállate-murmuró muy flojito-.

Rena mordió la mano de Regulus y este la soltó de pronto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-se quejó Leo-.

-¿Se puede saber porque…?

-¡Regulus!-se escuchó una voz obsesiva bastante cerca de donde se encontraban-.

Los pelos de Leo se erizaron de pronto. Rena lo miró y sonrió. La chica se levantó y empezó avanzar hacía donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Regulus-.

-Voy a distraerlas, tu escapa

-¿Estás segura de que no vas a traicionarme?

-¡¿Qué clase de confianza me tienes?!-protestó ella. Rena apoyó sus manos en la cintura y volteó espaldas a Regulus- Va, aprovecha-dijo antes de avanzar-.

Leo se la quedó mirando unos segundos más, sonrió y se levantó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 08: Perseguidos**

-¡Regulus!

-¡¿Dónde estás Regulus, mi amor?!

Rena las observaba desde detrás de un árbol con una mueca.

-Normal que Regulus se las quiera quitar de encima-murmuró. La chica se armó de valor y salió de su escondite-.

Todas las chicas se la quedaron mirando a la espera de que fuera su amado Leo pero no fue así.

-¿Has visto al leoncito?-preguntó una de ellas- Se fue corriendo en la misma dirección de la que tu vienes, te lo tienes que haber cruzado

-¿Leoncito?-se extrañó Rena-.

-Regulus de Leo, el caballero dorado más guapo de todos-casi parecía que los ojos eran corazones-.

-Etto… Diría que si

-¡¿Dónde?!-preguntaron todas al unísono-.

-Estas chicas intimidan-pensó Rena quien retrocedió un paso- Pues exactamente no lo sé, este bosque es un poco grande

-¡Nosotras te ayudamos a buscarlo!

-¡Exacto! ¡Exacto!

Rena seguía retrocediendo a la vez que ellas avanzaban. Regulus corrió por el bosque hasta que se encontró con un templo de dos plantas. Aprovechando una enredadera que había allí escalo y llegó hasta el balcón.

-A salvo-suspiró aliviado-.

Regulus volteó y miró hacía la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y no parecía que hubiera nada que le impidiera entrar en la habitación. Avanzó y llegó a la puerta. Iba abrirla pero por alguna razón miró hacía la cama. Allí había alguien. Leo avanzó y se sitió al lado. Se arrodillo y miró a quien reposaba allí.

Era una chica de delicadas facciones. Por alguna razón le recordaba vagamente a alguien pero no sabía quién era.

-Esta chica-hipnotizado, Leo encaminó su mano hacía el rostro de la chica- Es la sacerdotisa-dijo justo antes de apoyar su piel contra la de ella-.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe. Estaba algo dormida. Ella lo contempló unos segundos y cuando su mente no lo reconoció empezó a enfurecerse. Regulus se levantó y retrocedió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?!-gritó-.

-¡No es lo que parece!-se defendió Leo quien retrocedía lentamente hacía la ventana-.

-¡¿Qué no?!-preguntó ella enfadada- ¡Largo!-ordenó lanzándole una olla por la cabeza-.

Regulus la esquivó y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras el balcón.

-¡¿De dónde has sacado esa olla?!

-¡Eso qué más da!-dijo antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara que, al igual que la olla, esquivó-.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Yo estoy aquí porque…!

-¡Largo!-dijo lanzándole otro objeto- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Regulus salió a la velocidad de luz de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera reparó en que se encontraba en un segundo piso y que si saltaba la valla del balcón se encontraría con un piso de caída libre.

-¡Se fue por ahí!-indicó Rena en dirección contraria hacia donde Leo se había ido verdaderamente-.

-¿Ese no es el leoncito?-preguntó una de las chicas que vio algo dorado saltar del balcón del templo. Rena puso cara fastidiada-.

-¡Es Regulus!-afirmó otra-.

Las chicas miraron a Rena enfadas.

-¡Te lo querías quedar tu sola!-la acuso una-.

-¡No! Yo no…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quién podría resistirse a los encantos de Regulus?!-Rena empezaba a tener miedo de esas chicas- ¡Pero eso que has hecho es muy egoísta!

Rena rió nerviosa y empezó a correr en la misma dirección que Regulus lo había hecho minutos antes. Las chicas empezaron a perseguirla.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!-murmuró Regulus quien se sobo la cabeza- Que tortazo-murmuró- Suerte que llevaba la armadura

Leo se levantó y miró hacía el balcón. En ese momento identificó un objeto aproximarse. Lo esquivó y miró hacía allí.

-¡¿Por qué sigues tirándome cosas?! ¡Ya estoy fuera!-se quejó él-.

-¡ESTOY MUY ENFADADA CONTIGO!-declaró la chica-.

El rostro de Regulus se horrorizo. Ahora mismo no sabía quien daba más miedo, las obsesionadas o la sacerdotisa.

-¡Regulus!-gritó una voz conocida. Leo miró hacía allí y se encontró a Rena corriendo a toda velocidad-.

-¡Rena! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó mientras la chica se aproximaba-.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí parado?! ¡Corre!-ordenó-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él-.

-¡Leoncito!-dijo una voz próxima-.

-¡Ah! ¡Rena!

-¡¿Por qué crees que te digo que corras?!-gritó la chica-.

-¿Quién es ella?-se preguntó Yueres mientras veía como Rena pasaba por el lado de Regulus, lo agarraba del brazo y lo obligaba a correr con ella. A los pocos segundos un grupo de chicas pasó y parecía que corrían en la misma dirección que los otros dos-.

Yueres contempló la escena unos segundos y sonrió. Le hizo gracia la escena de Regulus y Rena corriendo y detrás suyo aquellas chicas obsesionadas con él.

-¡Mierda Regulus! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago?!

Yueres soltó una risa en escuchar aquello en las lejanías.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 09: Sentimientos ocultos**

Sísifo contemplaba a las parejas bailar. Todos sonreían o se reían y más de uno pisaba al otro. Eso lo había entretenido todos los años pero aquel año, por alguna razón, estaba triste. Por primera vez deseaba encontrarse entre esas parejas como Aspros de Géminis o Kardia de Escorpio.

-Sísifo-sama-llamó una familiar voz. Sagitario miró a su izquierda y vio a Arisa allí. Le sorprendió ver que el vestido que la chica llevaba la favorecía tanto además, el peinado la hacía parecer muy delicada- ¿Le ocurre algo? Lo he notado bastante triste

-¿Eh?-Sísifo desvió la mirada- No te preocupes. No es nada importante

Arisa sonrió y miró a los caballeros y amazonas que se encontraban bailando en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está su pareja Sísifo-sama?

-Quien sabe. Puede que esté bailando con alguien aquí

-No se lo pidió-En el rostro se Sísifo se reflejó claramente "Me ha descubierto". Arisa lo miró- ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó- No lo hice con mala intención se lo aseguro

Sísifo la miró y rió.

-No tienes de que disculparte. Después de todo es la verdad. No se lo pedí por lo que no está aquí-Arisa lo miró arrepentida- ¿Y tú Arisa? Seguro que mucha gente te ha pedido para asistir contigo-sonrió Sagitario-.

La chica asintió tímidamente.

-Aún así la persona con la que quería ir-Arisa bajó la cabeza- Ella no… No creo ni que sepa que existo

-¿Cómo no lo va a saber?-sonrió Sísifo. La chica lo miró con ojos grandes- Si no lo supiera que existes se estaría perdiendo una chica muy hermosa

Arisa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Sísifo-sama no diga eso

Sísifo rió.

-¡Regulus!-dijo una voz que provenía de los arbustos. Sísifo y Rena miraron hacía allí extrañados-.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?!

De entre los arbustos salieron Regulus y Rena. Ella tenía la ropa con algunos cortes allí y allá mientras que Regulus tenía la capa hecha trizas. Sísifo agarró a Leo por lo poco que le quedaba de capa y lo arrastró a su lado dejando que Rena corriera sola. A los 3 segundos de los arbustos salieron un seguido de chicas que perseguían a Rena.

La chica se abrió paso entre los que estaban bailando hasta que identificó a alguien conocido y se escondió tras él.

-¿Eh?-hizo él-.

Las chicas se detuvieron y contemplaron, algo aterrorizadas, el escudo que Rena estaba usando para quitárselas de encima.

-Etto… Manigoldo-sama-empezó a decir una de ellas quien no quiso seguir la frase por miedo al caballero de Cáncer-.

Manigoldo se las miraba indiferente, como si aquello no le produjera nada aunque en el fondo se divertía asustando a la gente de esa forma.

-Queremos hablar con… con la chica que tiene… esto… detrás suyo-dijo otra que tuvo que armarse de valor para hablarle a Cáncer-.

Manigoldo soltó una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Con que es eso lo que queréis?-les dijo en un tono tétrico-.

La cara de las chicas cambió a violeta y todas negaron.

-Ya no lo queremos-dijo una antes de que todo el grupo saliera disparado en dirección contraria-.

Rena suspiró aliviada y Manigoldo volteó.

-¿Y esas quienes eran? ¿Tus fans?-preguntó Manigoldo quien buscaba alguna fuente de distracción en Rena-.

-Cállate-pidió la chica-.

-¡Rena!-llamó Regulus quien se acercaba hasta ellos acompañado de Sísifo y Arisa-

-¡Regulus!-se sorprendió la chica- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

Regulus rió nervioso, sin saber que responder.

-¡Anda! Sísifo, Arisa-sonrió Rena- Habéis salvado vosotros a Regulus ¿cierto?-Ambos asintieron- Lo imagine-rió Rena. Leo hizo una mueca de fastidio-.

-¿Y para que lo ayudas?-preguntó Manigoldo- Hubiera sido más divertido ver como corría unos kilómetros más ¿No Arisa?

-Esto-La cara de Arisa se volvió roja pero por suerte, al ser oscuro, se disimuló un poco- No creo que eso…

Sísifo la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

-Regulus, Rena-llamó Sagitario- Es tarde. Hora de regresar al templo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los dos al unísono-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Sísifo eres la niñera de estos dos?-Leo y Rena fulminaron a Manigoldo con la mirada pero usar eso contra Cáncer era igual que no hacer nada-.

-No Manigoldo-suspiró Sísifo. Sagitario agarró a los dos chicos y los arrastro. Si no iban a ir voluntariamente irían a la fuerza- Hasta mañana-dijo Sagitario mientras desaparecía tras el gentío junto con Regulus y Rena-.

Arisa miró a Manigoldo con ojos grandes. Cuando volviera a ver a Sísifo le cantaría las cuarenta ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso? Manigoldo la miró y eso hizo que el rojo de Arisa fuera en aumento

-Me voy-dijo Manigoldo volteando- Si Rena no está aquí no puedo meterme con nadie. Hasta mañana Arisa-se despidió-.

La chica lo contempló irse y bajó la cabeza triste.

Rena suspiró y se detuvo en el segundo escalón de camino a Capricornio. Volteó y miró a Sísifo.

-Si era por eso nos lo podrías haber dicho-sonrió Rena-.

-¿Con Manigoldo en frente?

Rena lo pensó mejor y soltó una risa.

-Cierto. Por cierto Sísifo ¿Has bailado con Arisa?-preguntó Rena inocente con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No he bailado con Arisa!-se apresuró Sagitario en negar- Arisa es una buena amiga y nos hemos encontrado por casualidad

-¿Eh?-se desanimó Rena- Pensé que entre vosotros había algo-Sísifo se puso colorado de pronto-.

-No-Sísifo desvió la mirada- No hay nada

Rena sonrió.

-Bueno, me voy a Capricornio. Tengo una bronca pendiente con El Cid por escaparse de la ceremonia-rió- Buenas noches Sísifo-dijo antes de ir hacía Capricornio-.

-Rena-dijo Sísifo nervioso. La chica volteó y lo miró- Ve... ras… yo… esto… si… -una serie de incoherencias empezaron a salir de Sagitario confundiendo a la chica. Aquello había pasado a ser un idioma que seguramente usaban los extraterrestres para comunicarse porque no se parecía a ningún idioma que existiera en la tierra-.

Rena miraba a Sísifo y sonrió. La chica bajó los escalones y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Sísifo. Sagitario se paralizó de golpe. La chica lo miró y sonrió

-En España solemos dar besos a la gente que queremos antes de irnos a dormir pero como comprenderás El Cid es una excepción-rió Rena- Ahora descansa Sísifo y disculpa si te levantó con los gritos-rió antes de subir escaleras arriba-.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10: Cuidando de Sarah** **[parte 1]**

-¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! ¡¿Quién es?! Dime ¿La conozco?-empezó Rena con su interrogatorio sobre la chica que había asistido con Lacaille a la ceremonia de primavera-.

-Rena-sama, empieza asustarme-murmuró el aprendiz de El Cid retrocediendo un paso-.

-¿Eh? Lo siento-sonrió la chica culpable-.

-No, diría que usted no la conoce pero todo puede ser

-Vaya-se desanimó- Bueno –Rena guiñó un ojo- Un día me la presentas

Lacaille se sonrojo de pronto y asintió levemente. Rena sonrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Lacaille!-llamó una voz. Desde uno de los árboles cercanos saltó una chica aterrizando en frente de Lacaille y Rena- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Aya-saludó el chico con una sonrisa-.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó Rena-.

-No-contestó Lacaille automáticamente-.

-¿Eh?-hizo Aya-.

-Por cierto Aya, te presento a Rena-sama. Rena-sama, ella es una amiga Aya

-Encantada-sonrió Rena-.

-Igualmente-dijo Aya-.

-¿Qué hacías arriba de ese árbol Aya?-preguntó Lacaille-.

-Mi maestro me ha dicho que escolte a alguien en su lugar. Por lo visto se trata de gente muy importante de Austria.

-No tenía ni idea ¿Usted sabía algo Rena-sama?-Rena negó-.

-Así que Rich te ha mandado a ti en su lugar-rió una voz-.

Lacaille y Rena miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con Sísifo allí.

-Sísifo-sama-se sorprendió Aya- No me diga que usted será mi compañero al escoltar aquellas personas

Sagitario asintió.

-¿Tú maestro no te dijo nada?-se extrañó Sísifo. Aya negó- Tenemos que escoltar a Lukas-sama y a Sarah-sama hasta la cámara del Patriarca. No es algo muy complicado.

-Ya veo-asintió Aya-.

En ese momento un carruaje llego al Santuario. Era grande y estaba adornado con todo de escenas. Detalles de oro y plata resaltaban en la oscura madera. La puerta de abrió y dos personas bajaron de su interior. Un chico y una chica.

Rena, Lacaille, Sísifo y Aya se acercaron hasta allí.

-Sísifo ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el chico con una alegre sonrisa al ver a Sagitario-.

-Muy bien Lukas-sama ¿Y usted?

-Bien-sonrió- Tenía ganas de volver a veros a ti y a Rich que por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-Lamento deciros que Rich no ha podido venir pero en su lugar vino su discípula. Aya

Lukas miró a Aya.

-Encantada de conocerlo –dijo Aya-.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó Lukas amablemente-.

Sarah lanzó una mirada asesina a Aya quien la notó como 50 cuchillos cruzándole todo el cuerpo. Sísifo sonrió y trató de calmar los ánimos entre las chicas.

-Esto… ¿vamos hacía la cámara del patriarca?-preguntó Sagitario-.

-Yo no voy-negó Sarah. Aya hizo una mueca de fastidio aún mayor de la que ya tenía-.

-¿No quieres ir?-preguntó Lukas. Sarah le giró la cara. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la sien de Lukas- Entonces Sísifo-llamó- Vamos tú y yo hacía la cámara del Patriarca. Aya ¿Puedes quedarte tú con Sarah?

-¡¿Eh?!-soltó Aya solo en pensar la que le esperaba. Lukas esbozo una sonrisa culpable-.

-¿No te va bien?

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo-dijo no muy convencida-.

Sísifo se disculpó con la mirada y empezó a ir hacía las doce casas acompañado de Lukas. Todos contemplaron como se iban.

-¡Rena-sama! ¡Lacaille!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Tsubaki acercarse.

-Tsubaki-se sorprendió Aya en verlo- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Aya! Cuanto tiempo-sonrió Tsubaki. Aya rió. Sarah hizo un gesto de fastidio y Aya se desanimó aun más de lo que estaba. Tsubaki rió- Rena-sama, Lacaille, El Cid-sama os llama

-¿Ahora?-se desanimó Rena quien miró a Aya-.

-Tranquila-sonrió Aya- Estoy bien

-¿Seguro?-insistió Lacaille. Aya asintió-.

-En ese caso. Hasta luego-se despidió Rena antes de que los tres fueran dirección al campo de entrenamiento-.

Aya mantuvo la sonrisa mientras los despedía agitando la mano. Una vez los perdió de vista bajó la mano y suspiró.

-Me aburro-se quejó Sarah-.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero yo tengo recados que hacer. Al contrario que tú no vivo en un sendero de rosas-Aya empezó a caminar dirección a los doce templos- Vamos-ordenó-.

-¿Dónde? ¡Oye! ¡Tienes que obedecerme!

Aya volteó y la miró de forma que a Sarah le entró un pánico que casi le pareció que Aya era la encarnación del diablo.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te he escuchado

Sarah se debatió entre el orgullo y el pánico.

-¡Ya me has escuchado! ¡Tú tienes que obedecerme!

-Que día más tranquilo-suspiró Shion desde la entrada de su templo-.

-¡Oye! ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!-escuchó Aries a lo lejos. Shion miró hacía allí y se encontró con Aya arrastrando a alguien- ¡Tienes que obedecerme! ¡Aya!

-¡Que si! ¡Que si!-respondió Aya despreocupadamente mientras seguía arrastrando a la chica-.

-Retiro lo dicho-murmuró Shion con una mueca en su rostro-.

Albafika había dejado caer una gota de su venenosa sangre en el suelo. En cuestión de segundos de aquella gota nació una hermosa rosa tan tóxica como la sangre del caballero. Albafika se puso en pie y la contempló a una nueva "amiga" en aquel campo plagado de Rosas Diabolicas.

-¡Albafika!-llamó una voz conocida. Piscis miró hasta allí-.

Al borde de donde empezaba el campo de las rosas logró identificar a dos chicas. Una de ellas pertenecía al Santuario, ella era la discipula de Rich de Lyra, Aya. En respecto a la otra chica no la conocía de nada. Piscis avanzó y se colocó delante de las chicas respetando un margen de distancia.

-Mi maestro me ha pedido que te entregue esto-dijo Aya sacando un papel de la bolsa que tenía. Piscis cogió el papel y lo guardó en su puño-.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?

Aya negó. Sarah desvió la mirada, su cara estaba roja. La chica volteó y empezó a correr. Aya volteó alarmada.

-¡Sarah! ¡Espera!-dijo mientras perseguía a la chica- ¡¿Dónde vas?!

Albafika contempló como la chica se iba. Miró su mano y abrió la nota.

-Esto es…-murmuró sorprendido de lo que decía aquel trozo de papel-.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10: Cuidando de Sarah** **[parte 2]**

-¡La he liado! ¡La he liado! ¡La he liado!-pensaba la mente de Aya mientras esta corría por todo el Santuario buscando a Sarah. Hacía ya un buen rato que la chica la había logrado despistar y ahora la había perdido de vista. Si algo tenía el Santuario era lo grande que era así que se las vería y se las desearía para encontrarla- ¡Rena!-llamó-.

La chica se detuvo en seco y miró hacía donde Aya estaba.

-¡Ei!-saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Sarah?

Aya agarró a Rena por el cuello de la camisa algo desesperada.

-¡La he perdido!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No sé donde puede estar

-Bueno-Rena hizo que Aya soltara el cuello de su camisa- Te ayudare a buscarla ¿vale?-Aya asintió-.

Las dos chicas acordaron los lugares en la que cada una tendría que buscar. Aya se encargaría de la parte oeste del Santuario y Rena de la parte este. Las chicas se separaron y empezaron su búsqueda.

-Piscis era realmente hermoso-murmuró Sarah mientras caminaba en medio de los árboles- Me hubiese gustado quedarme con él pero con ese diablo allí no hubiese podido-sonrió emocionada- Después de todo he tenido una buena idea. Si ahora voy con Piscis y le digo que me he perdido me podré quedar con él un tiempo y de paso no estaré con ella…

Sarah salió del bosque y apareció en el campo de rosas donde había estado antes. Trató de buscar a Piscis con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Pensó que se encontraría más allá así que empezó a caminar hacía las rosas.

Alguien salió corriendo de entre los árboles, atrapó a Sarah y la apartó de las rosas.

-¡¿Porque…?!-Sarah se quedó sin palabras en ver quien era- Aya-dijo sorprendida. Sarah se levantó y Aya hizo lo mismo- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?!

Aya golpeó la mejilla de Sarah. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Colocó la mano encima de su mejilla y miró a Aya. En ese momento se sorprendió. Vio como de los ojos de las chicas salían unas lágrimas.

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te hubiese llegado a pasar algo? ¡¿Has pensado en eso?!

Sarah la contemplaba con ojos vidriosos.

-Ella… ¿estaba preocupada?-pensó sorprendida-.

Rena, quien se encontraba oculta tras un árbol cercano al lugar sonrió satisfecha. La chica notó que alguien se detenía a su lado. Miró hacía allí y se encontró con Albafika.

-¿Qué haces aquí Albafika?

-Estas son mis rosas además-Albafika abrió la bolsa que tenía la cual estaba llena de antídotos- Tenía que traer esto por si algo llegara a pasar

Rena horrorizo el rostro en solo ver tantos antídotos. Antídotos los cuales se tomo de cuatro en cuatro la primera vez que vio a Piscis. Rena tragó en seco y Albafika rió.

-Creo que esta vez no serán necesarios-sonrió Piscis. Rena suspiró aliviada- Además-Albafika sacó el papel que Aya le había entregado horas antes-.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rena-.

-Aya me lo dio de parte de su maestro pero creo que se ha confundido.

-¿Por qué?

- _Gracias por ayudarme el otro día. Agasha-_ citó Albafika lo que había escrito en el papel-.

Rena sonrió y contempló a Aya con dulzura. Era una buena chica, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Lukas mientras ponía un pie dentro del carruaje- ¿Eh? Sarah ¿no vienes?

La chica no respondió. Sarah se armó de valor y se plantó delante de Aya.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Aya sorprendida de la reacción de Sarah-.

-Esto…-murmuró muy flojo- Gracias

Aya puso cara de sorpresa pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro. No hay de que Sarah

Sísifo y Rena sonrieron en ver aquella escena. Lukas sonrió satisfecho y entró en el carruaje.

-Espero volver a verte Sarah-deseó Aya. Sarah asintió y entró en el carruaje-.

Los tres chicos se quedaron a las puertas del Santuario y observaron como el carruaje se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Aya estiró los brazos hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Otra día más-sonrió mientras estiraba los músculos de los brazos-.

-¿Te vas a ir hacía la residencia de las amazonas?-preguntó Sísifo-.

-No sé tú pero yo me muero de hambre-murmuró Aya-.

Sísifo rió y asintió.

-Rena, Sísifo. Nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!-dijo Aya antes de empezar a correr hacía la residencia-.

-¡Sí!-Rena se avanzó unos pasos y agitó su brazo en señal de despedida- ¡Hasta mañana Aya!

Sísifo contemplaba a Rena desde atrás. En ese momento desearía poder tenerla entre sus brazos pero no podía ser. Y ese era un sentimiento que no le agradaba para nada.

Rena volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Eh?-hizo Sísifo quien justo ahora volvía de la luna- Si claro-asintió-.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11: Una noche sin dormir**

 **Rena se levantó de pronto. Tenía cara de sueño y estaba bastante despeinada.**

 **-No puedo dormir-suspiró profundamente- ¿se puede saber qué me pasa? Normalmente duermo 15 horas del tirón y no pasa nada-La chica se levantó. Se ató el cabello en una cola y salió del templo-.**

 **Por la oscuridad del cielo calculaba que serían las 4 de la madrugada. Bajó los escalones y se sentó en uno de ellos observando, de ese modo, las casas que estaban antes de Capricornio.**

 **-Que tranquilidad-murmuró cerrando los ojos un instante para apreciar la calma de la noche- Todos estarán durmiendo tranquilamente en su templo**

 **Cuando en realidad…**

 **-¡Ahora te sacamos Regulus!-gritó Kardia quien agarró el pomo de la puerta y empezó a estirar-.**

 **-¡Te la vas a cargar!-gritó Manigoldo- ¡Yo no quiero una bronca del viejo!**

 **Dohko suspiró.**

 **-A este también ¿No se podía quedar encerrado durante el día?-preguntó Libra. Aries, quien se encontraba a su lado negó-.**

 **-¡Sacadme!-pidió Regulus-.**

 **-Está trabada a más no poder-dijo Aspros de brazos cruzados- Hay que tirarla**

 **-¡¿Sabes cómo nos la vamos a cargar?!**

 **-No hay más remedio-suspiró Géminis-.**

 **-Bien-Aldebaran de remango las mangas del pijama- ¿Preparados? ¡Allá voy!**

 **-¡NO!-dijeron Manigoldo y Kardia interponiéndose en el camino de Tauro-.**

 **En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos miraron a Regulus.**

 **-Por lo visto tenía el seguro puesto-Leo sonrió culpable- Por eso no se podía abrir**

 **-¡REGULUS!-gritaron todos los caballeros que por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de matar de Leo-.**

 **Rena suspiró.**

 **-Cuanta tranquilidad-Rena miró hacía el patio que había al lado del templo de Sagitario. Algo relucía allí-.**

 **Rena se levantó y caminó hacía allí. Se acercó y confirmó sus sospechas. Se trataba de Sísifo. Seguramente al igual que ella no podía dormir y para pasar un poco el rato se dedico hacer prácticas con el arco.**

 **-Buenas noches Sísifo-saludó Rena-.**

 **Sísifo se tensó. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse la última de todas ellas era Rena y allí estaba.**

 **-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?**

 **Sísifo negó sin mirarla.**

 **-¡Increíble!-dijo Rena colocándose al lado de Sagitario- Casi todas están en el centro-Rena lo miró con una sonrisa- ¡Eres increíble!**

 **La cara de Sísifo cambió a un rojo intenso pero gracias a la noche aquello pasaba bastante desapercibido.**

 **-¿Me puedes enseñar Sísifo?**

 **-¿Eh?-dijo él mirando la por primera vez en todo el rato- ¿Yo?-Rena asintió-.**

 **-¿Puedes enseñarme Sísifo?-Sagitario se la quedó mirando un par de segundos y asintió con una sonrisa-.**

 **-Claro-Sagitario se apartó de donde se encontraba y le cedió su puesto, delante de la diana, a Rena-.**

 **Sagitario le entregó el arco y la flecha.**

-Por como los miras tengo la sensación que nunca has utilizado el arco-dedujo Sísifo. La sonrisa de Rena confirmó sus sospechas. Sagitario suspiró y se colocó tras ella- Es muy fácil- Sísifo colocó las manos encima de las de ella. Eran suaves y casi parecían de cristal. Se acercó a ella y le marco la postura en la que tenía que colocarse. Una vez Rena estaba en la postura idónea para disparar Sagitario se apartó y la observó- Ahora solo falta apuntar al centro

Rena asintió y obedeció lo que Sísifo le dijo. Apunto y soltó la flecha. Contra todo pronóstico la flecha se clavo en el medio de la diana.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Rena-.

-Rena se sale de todas las estadísticas-pensó Sísifo mientras asentía tratando de asimilar aquello-.

-¡Genial!-sonrió la chica-.

Sísifo la miró y sonrió.

-Muy bien-felicito con una cálida sonrisa. Rena se lo quedó mirando y sonrió-.

-Muchas gracias Sísifo. Pero eso fue porque tú me dijiste como tenía que hacerlo, si no hubiese sido por ti de seguro la flecha hubiese ido algún lugar muy lejano-rió-.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12: El otro santo de Géminis, Deuteros**

 **Degel terminó de bajar los últimos escalones que separan su templo de Capricornio y se adentro en el templo vecino. A pesar de que el guardián de Capricornio era serio hasta el más impensable de los extremos su templo estaba inundado con una dosis de alegría gracias a Rena. Hacía poco que la chica andaba por el Santuario y la imagen de Capricornio ya había cambiado bastante aunque su guardián seguía siendo igual de serio de vez en cuando mostraba una sonrisa, o un enfado.**

 **-Buenos días El Cid-saludó Acuario- ¿A qué se debe esta tranquilidad?**

 **El Cid suspiró.**

 **-Me he encontrado una nota encima de la encimera. Por lo visto Rena ha cogido comida y se ha ido hacer un picnic por aquí. Volverá a la noche.**

 **-¿Un picnic?-se extrañó Degel- ¿Con quién?**

 **-No lo sé-contestó El Cid- Puede que haya ido sola. Rena puede ser muy rara cuando quiere**

 **Rena apartó las ramas que estorbaban en su camino hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, la fuente de Athena. Era un lugar increíblemente tranquilo rodeado de un aura de protección o al menos aquella era la sensación que transmitía.**

 **La chica se sentó en medio del césped y abrió la cesta en la que tenía la comida guardada.**

 **-Ya puedes salir-dijo Rena. El sonido del viento fue su respuesta- Si he venido aquí es por ti. Esta mañana he escuchado a tus tripas sonar ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?-preguntó a la nada-.**

 **-¿Dónde se habrá metido Deuteros?-preguntó Aspros mientras caminaba por el bosque- Es muy raro que no se haya presentado a comer… A lo mejor le ha pasado algo**

 **Aspros escuchó unas voces y como acto reflejo se escondió tras un árbol y, discretamente, miró hacía allí. Al fin encontró a Deuteros. Estaba sentado junto con Rena. Ambos hablaban tranquilamente mientras comían un poco de fruta o pan que había en la cesta. Aspros apartó la vista y se colocó la mano en la frente.**

 **-¿Sera esto una ilusión?-se preguntó. Géminis volvió a mirar nuevamente hacía allí. Aquello se veía muy real para ser una simple ilusión-.**

 **-Con que eres el hermano menor de Aspros-sonrió Rena. Deuteros asintió- ¡Sois increíblemente iguales! Solo que tú eres algo más moreno de piel que él**

 **Deuteros no dijo nada.**

 **-¿Cómo no te conviertes en caballero tú también? Debes ser muy fuerte**

 **-No puedo…**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Soy el que nació bajo la estrella del infortunio. Alguien como yo no puede ser un caballero**

 **-¿En serio crees eso?-los ojos de Deuteros se abrieron. El hermano menor de Aspros miró a Rena y esta alzó su mirada al cielo- No creo que algo como las estrellas tengan que marcarnos como somos, eso deberíamos decidirlo nosotros mismos**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Yo también soy la hermana menor-Rena bajó la mirada- En comparación a mi hermano mi poder parecía una broma. Y eso era porque siempre pensaba que solo era su sombra pero eso no era así. Si me lo proponía yo podía brillar igual que él-sonrió y miró a Deuteros- Creo que eso es lo que te ocurre a ti. Por ser el hermano menor no tienes por qué ser el del infortunio y mucho menos débil. Solo piensa en que lo lograras y ese deseo terminara por cumplirse-aseguró la chica-.**

 **-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Deuteros-.**

 **Rena asintió. Aspros se escondió nuevamente tras el árbol y sonrió cálidamente. Horas después Rena volvió hacía Capricornio y Deuteros se dirigió hacia la casa de Géminis.**

 **-Hola Rena-saludó Aspros quien se encontraba en las escaleras entre Libra y Escorpio-.**

 **-¡Aspros! ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Géminis sonrió y avanzó hasta su lado.**

 **-Gracias-dijo antes de seguir escaleras abajo hacía su templo. Rena se quedó parada, confusa, sobre lo de Aspros. Volteó y contempló como caminaba hacía el templo de Dohko. Rena sonrió y siguió hasta Escorpio-.**

 **-¡¿Otra vez aquí?!-se quejó Kardia desde la entrada de su templo-.**

 **-¡Cállate!-respondió Rena-.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13: En busca de las Harasu**

-¿De verdad que no te importa ayudarnos en la enfermería?-preguntó Degel nuevamente-.

-¡Tranquilo!-sonrió Rena- En Capricornio tampoco iba hacer nada. Si estoy en la enfermería haré algo de provecho

-Ya veo-sonrió Degel-.

Acuario apartó la cortina que hacía de puerta y ambos entraron al interior del templo. La enfermería estaba plagada de camas a lado y lado con un pasillo en el centro. Había varias camas ocupadas pero según Degel aquello era normal.

-Rena te presentó a Ademia-dijo Degel- Ella es una de las mejores enfermeras

-Encantada-sonrió Rena. Ademia no dijo nada pero con la mirada de la chica Rena dedujo que no le gustaba su presencia- ¿En que tenía que ayudar Degel?-preguntó Rena para escapar un poco de aquella situación-.

-¿Eh? Pues…

-¡Degel-sama!-llamó un chico que entró por la "puerta" bastante alarmado- Necesitamos que venga por favor

-Enseguida-asintió Acuario- Ademia. Te dejo al cargo de la enfermería. Rena haz lo que ella te pida

-Vale

Degel asintió y se fue corriendo del lugar. Rena tragó en seco y volteó a ver a Ademia. Como imaginaba, tramaba algo.

-¿Qué… Que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Rena con algo de miedo-.

-Aquí solo estorbaras-esas palabras cayeron como pesas encima de Rena- Vete de aquí. No eres de utilidad

Rena se armó de valor.

-¡No! Le dije a Degel que hoy ayudaría en la enfermería-Ademia la miró con indiferencia- Hare lo que sea-sonrió-.

-En ese caso…

-Suerte que estabas por ahí Degel-rió Sísifo mientras apartaba la cortina con el antebrazo derecho-.

-Solo te he aplicado unos primeros auxilios. Ahora será mejor que limpiemos la herida de tu hombro izquierdo

Sagitario asintió y se sentó donde Degel le indicó.

-Yume-llamó Degel- Puedes vendarle el hombro a Sísifo. La chica asintió y obedeció lo que Acuario le había mandado- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo Ademia? He estado fuera mucho tiempo

-No ha habido problemas Degel-sama

Degel se extrañó.

-¿Dónde está Rena? Es extraño que no esté por aquí montando jaleo

Sísifo prestó atención a la conversación entre Degel y Ademia.

-¿Dónde ha ido?-preguntó Acuario. Ademia desvió la mirada- ¿Dónde la enviaste Ademia?-el silencio siguió- ¡¿Dónde?!-dijo Degel agarrando a Ademia de los hombros y sacudiéndola-.

-Degel-dijo Sísifo levantándose y apartando a Acuario de la chica- Tranquilízate

-La mande a buscar las Harasu. Hará ya unas 5 horas que se fue

El rostro de Degel se horrorizó.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!-gritó Degel. Ademia desvió la mirada nuevamente-.

-¿Qué pasa Degel? ¿Qué son las Harasu?

-Son plantas curativas de difícil acceso. Encontrar una es algo casi imposible y mucho menos obtenerla. Ha mandado a Rena a su propio lecho de muerte

-¡¿Qué?!-se alarmó Sísifo quien salió corriendo de la enfermería-.

Degel salió de la enfermería y contempló a Sagitario correr bajó la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento.

-Sísifo-murmuró Degel-.

Rena caminaba lentamente por las calles de Rodorio. La lluvia era su única compañía. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y algún que otro corte, no muy profundo, en las piernas y los brazos. La ropa también estaba llena de cortes. En sus manos sujetaba una flor. Era muy bonita pero conseguirla le había costado mucho.

Terminó de cruzar el pueblo y se encamino hacía las escaleras que conducían al Santuario. Eran escalones gastados que con la lluvia se convertían en un peligro. Rena subió. Parecía ausente. Conseguir las flores le había costado mucha energía y parecía que su camino hasta el Santuario no se terminaba nunca.

Un paso en falso hizo que su pie izquierdo fallara precipitándola escaleras abajo. Cerró los ojos a la espera del impacto. Nunca llegó. En vez de una serie de golpes notó que algo cálido la rodeaba y la protegía.

Con el miedo en el cuerpo abrió sus ojos. Delante suyo estaban las escaleras. Alguien la había salvado del golpe. Rena miró hacia atrás e identificó a la persona.

-¡Sísifo!-se alarmó- ¿Estás bien?

Sagitario la estrechó más contra sus brazos.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte-murmuró Sísifo-.

Los ojos de Rena se abrieron y luego esta sonrió.

-Tú tranquilo. Os costará mucho deshaceros de mi, aunque tú-la chica se giró y miró a Sísifo- ¿Tú estás bien? Has recibido la caída por mi-dijo triste-.

Sísifo la miró y se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por mi-Sagitario se fijó en la flor que ella sujetaba- Esa no será una…

-¿Eh?-Rena miró la flor- Si-sonrió- Diría que si

-No me digas que-murmuró Sísifo sorprendido-.

-¿Pasa algo?

Sagitario negó.

-Nada. Volvamos al Santuario-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Degel y Ademia estaban en la entrada del Santuario. La lluvia había cesado y por fin la luna asomaba.

-¿Volverán?-preguntó Ademia. Degel no respondió-.

A lo lejos, en la escalera, se podía visualizar a dos personas. Degel, en reconocerlas corrió a recibirlos mientras que Ademia fue hasta ellos a mala gana.

-Rena ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Degel preocupado-.

La chica asintió. Rena miró a Ademia y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Ademia molesta-.

-Toma-Rena le entregó la flor- Me ha costado un poco conseguirla pero diría que es esta ¿No?

Ademia frunció el ceño

-¡¿Se puede saber porque te comportas así?! ¡Estoy segura de que esa fachada de niña tierna y buena no es más que una máscara que has creado para engañar a todos! Pero conmigo eso no funciona ¡Yo puedo ver cómo eres en realidad!

-¡Oye Ademia! ¡Te estás pasando!-dijo Degel algo a la defensiva-.

Rena colocó delante de Ademia con el rostro serio.

-Si crees eso sobre mi es que aún no me conoces. Realmente yo soy así. Un desastre terminal y el principal problema que El Cid tiene ahora mismo. No es ninguna máscara. Hace tiempo que me la quité. Pero por lo visto… Tú no lo has hecho. Aún tienes la máscara. Si te la quitaras y le mostraras a la gente como eres en realidad no te sentirías como te sientes ahora, Ademia.

La chica retrocedió y frunció aún más el ceño. Rena colocó la flor detrás de la oreja de Ademia y sonrió.

-Todos estamos deseando ver a la verdadera Ademia.

-No conocía esa parte tan profunda tuya-rió Sísifo-.

-No te burles-pidió Rena quien acababa de salir de Sagitario- Realmente si Ademia mostrara tal y como es seria mucho más bonita de lo que ya es.

-¿Acaso tú no eres hermosa?

Rena se coloró.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías! La lluvia ha tenido que afectarte-Rena volteó y empezó a ir hacía Capricornio- Buenas noches

Sísifo sonrió y abrazó a Rena por detrás atrayéndola a él.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confusa y nerviosa a la vez-.

-Para mi tú eres muy hermosa, Rena-murmuró Sísifo cerca de la oreja de la chica-.

Rena se tensó y un fuerte rojo apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Ah…Es…-Las palabras no salían de la boca de Rena. Sísifo sonrió y colocó una mano encima de su cabeza-.

-Era broma-sonrió-.

-¡¿Qué?!-empezó a gritar ella. Sísifo rió- ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?! ¡¿Qué clase de venganza es?!

-No es ninguna venganza-rió Sísifo-.

-¡Mientes!-aseguró Rena-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sagitario siguiéndole la corriente-.

Desde la entrada del templo de Capricornio El Cid, su guardián, contemplaba la escena que Sísifo y Rena estaban montando en Sagitario.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 14: Crear una esperanza**

Rena paseaba por el campo de entrenamiento. Después de comer le apeteció dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del Santuario. Quería ir al pueblo pero El Cid se lo prohibió.

-Rena-llamó una voz. La chica volteó y se encontró con Aspros acercándose hasta donde ella estaba. Se sorprendió al ver que Aspros no llevaba su armadura como siempre sino que vestía con ropa casual- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pasear-suspiró- Quería ir al pueblo pero El Cid se ha opuesto a mi idea

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó Géminis. La chica lo miró con estrellas en los ojos- Ahora me dirigía hacía allí para dar una vuelta

-¡Claro!-asintió Rena- Si voy contigo diría que ya no pasa nada-sonrió- ¡Vamos!-dijo mientras corría hacía la puerta-.

-¿Eh?-sonrió- ¡Espera!-dijo Géminis mientras la perseguía-.

Ambos empezaron a correr y hasta que no llegaron al pueblo su carrera no se detuvo. En ocasiones Aspros iba en cabeza, en otra era Rena y así hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y terminaron decidiendo que habían empatado.

-¡Cuánto tiempo que no venía por Rodorio!-dijo Rena estirando los brazos-.

-¿Cuánto?

-Pues tres semanas bien buenas-murmuró la chica, más o menos desde que llegue

-¿Hace tanto que viniste?-se extrañó Aspros. Rena asintió- Ahhh

Se pronto alguien embistió a Géminis tirándolo al suelo. Aspros abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica encima suyo. Ella hizo una mueca y empezó a correr sin decir palabra. Rena se la quedó mirando y luego ayudó a Aspros a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rena-.

Aspros se sobó la cabeza y asintió.

-¡VENID LADRONES!

Géminis y Rena hicieron una mueca y empezaron a correr entre la gente a toda velocidad perseguidos por el panadero del pueblo. Corrieron calles y calles pero el panadero no se cansaba ¿Estaría acostumbrado a perseguir a la gente? Alguien agarró el brazo de Rena y esta, instintivamente agarro a Aspros y lo arrastró con ella. Ambos se ocultaron en una callejuela y vieron como el panadero seguía corriendo calle arriba. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que ya no eran perseguidos por el hombre y al voltear se encontraron con la chica que minutos antes embistió a Aspros.

-Siento que por mi culpa os persiguiera a vosotros también

-¿Por qué te perseguía el panadero?-preguntó Rena. Celine desvió la mirada. Rena hizo una mueca, iba a rectificar o "maquillar" lo que había dicho pero antes de que pudiera articular algún sonido la chica la cortó-.

-Seguidme-dijo mientras volteaba y se encamina callejón arriba. Aspros y Rena se miraron, preguntándose que debían hacer, asintieron y acordaron seguir a la chica-.

Caminaron gran parte del pueblo hasta llegar a una casa prácticamente en ruinas. La chica abrió la puerta y un niño se abalanzó sobre ella y le abrazó las piernas.

-¡Celine!-dijo el niño contento de verla de nuevo-.

-Hola Odei-sonrió la chica. Celine puso la mano en el bolsillo del delantal y sacó un trozo de pan- Lo siento chicos hoy solo he podido lograr esto

Celine volteó.

-Entrad-dijo a Aspros y a Rena-.

Los chicos obedecieron y entraron al interior. Ciertamente era un lugar precario. Había unas 3 camas y 4 niños por allí dando vueltas.

-Esto es-murmuró Rena con ojos grandes en descubrir aquella pobreza-.

Aspros prefirió no decir nada. Aquello era exactamente lo mismo que Aldebaran hacía. Celine se dedicó a recoger niños huérfanos para cuidarlos y evitar así su muerte pero a diferencia de Tauro ella no tenía dinero tampoco así que tenía que robar.

-¿Hay algo para comer?-preguntó una niña que estaba en un estado muy débil-.

El chico asintió y le entregó el pan a la niña.

-Celine-llamó Rena- ¿Puedes venir fuera un momento por favor?

Celine asintió y salió junto con Rena y Aspros. Géminis cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuánto hace que…?

-Hará casi 8 años-interrumpió Celine- Hace unos 8 años que cuido de ellos. Entre todos tratamos de conseguir un poco de dinero pero se nos va todo en reparar los agujeros del lugar, y tampoco tenemos dinero para ir a otro.

-¿Siempre robáis la comida?-preguntó Aspros-.

-La mayoría de días. La pesca no es mi fuerte y no puedo pedirles a ellos que pesquen con lo pequeños que son. Suficiente hacen.

-Comprendo-murmuró Aspros-.

Rena desvió la mirada.

-Un aspirante recibe 200 monedas al mes ¿Con eso podríais manteneros cierto?

Celine abrió los ojos.

-¿Aspirante?

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Y yo porque no cobro nada?!

-Si tú no haces nada-contestó Aspros-.

-Cierto-se desanimó Rena-.

Celine observó a Aspros con ojos grandes y terminó por desviar la mirada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Géminis-.

-No puedo

-¿Eh?-hizo Rena-.

-No puedo. Si me voy nadie podrá cuidarlos

-Pero sin dinero…-se desanimó Rena. Celine negó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Tengo que quedarme para cuidarlos

-Está bien-aceptó Aspros- Vamos Rena

-¡¿Ya?! Pero si no llevamos aquí ni tres horas

-El Cid es va a gritar como no vayas-rió Géminis-.

La cara de la chica se horrorizo.

-Bueno… Esto… ¡Adiós Celine!-se despidió Rena nerviosa- ¡Aspros! ¡Espérame!-gritó la chica mientras perseguía al santo de Géminis-.

Celine contempló cómo se perdían tras la esquina. Suspiró pesada y entró al lugar.

-Es una pena que Celine no pueda venir. Con lo que gana un aspirante podría alimentarlos sin problemas-murmuró Rena mientras subía las escaleras junto con Aspros-.

Aspros bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente. Rena lo miró de reojo.

-Estas muy raro

Géminis se tensó de golpe. Rena lo miró un par de segundos más y se puso a reír. Géminis, por otro lado, se limitó hacer una mueca de fastidio, lo había descubierto sin prácticamente ningún esfuerzo. Aspros se detuvo en un escalón mientras que Rena siguió. La chica, al no notar la presencia de otro se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó extrañada- ¿Eh?-a lo lejos alguien se acercaba hasta ellos- ¿Esa no es…?

El corazón de Aspros pareció detenerse por unos segundos. La chica llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Tomó un poco de aire y miró a Aspros con determinación.

-Si-dijo-.

-¿Si?-se extrañó Rena- ¿Si de qué?

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-preguntó Aspros serio-.

-Pues…-Celine desvió la mirada hacía el suelo-.

 _Celine cerró la puerta detrás suyo y una niña saltó abrazarla._

 _-Eh-rió- Me vas a tirar_

 _-¿Por qué no quieres ir al Santuario?-preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos-._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Lo habéis escuchado?-la niña asintió-._

 _Celine miró a todos los niños que había en el lugar. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor y sonrieron._

 _-Celine tiene que ir al Santuario_

 _-Pero vosotros…-Celine se agachó y así poder estar a una altura más cercana a la suya- Si voy al Santuario no podre estar por aquí tanto como ahora_

 _-Pero así Celine no tendrá que robar-dijo uno de los niños- ¡Y podrá tener un novio!_

 _-Como pensáis eso-murmuró sonrojada-._

 _-Pero Celine-llamó un niño- Nosotros nos cuidaremos. Celine tiene que ir al Santuario_

 _La niña asintió con una sonrisa algo triste._

 _-Si Celine viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando ya está bien_

 _-Niños…-La chica los miró con ojos grandes y sonrió-Venga venid-los abrazó a todos con una enorme calidez y ellos parecieron responder de la misma forma-._

-Espero por eso…-empezó a decir Celine- Es por eso que quiero entrar en el Santuario

Aspros se la quedó mirando. Su silencio dio a entender a la chica que no era aceptada por lo que lo miró. De pronto, en el rostro de Géminis se esbozó una sonrisa y este extendió la mano.

-Si lo que quieres es unirte en el Santuario de ahora en adelante yo seré tu maestro

Celine lo miró con ojos grandes y aceptó la mano de Aspros. Mientras Rena los contemplaba con una cálida sonrisa escalones más arriba.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 15: Inesperado**

Rena acababa de cruzar el templo de Aries. Quería saber cómo le iría a Celine en su primer entrenamiento así que decidió ir al campo de batalla a ver. Como siempre había un montón de aspirantes con sus respectivos maestros entrenando muy duro. Aquello era fascinante y agotador, con solo verlo sentías que habías hecho suficiente ejercicio por un mes.

-¡Ven!-oyó a lo lejos-.

-¡Regístrate!-gritó otra voz algo más cerca-.

Rena miró hacía donde provenían los gritos. Algo chocó contra ella y la precipitó al suelo sin remedio. Al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeada por los guardias y con alguien encima. La chica la miró. Tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio, corto, eso si.

-Rena-sama. Le pido que no interfiera. Tenemos que arrestar a esta chica.

Rena hizo una mueca.

-No sé si alguno de estos se ha dado cuenta que ha sido ella quien me ha arrollado. No me he metido en su camino por puro placer-pensó Rena. La chica se quitó de encima suyo y ambas se levantaron- Lo siento guardias pero esta chica yo la conozco

La chica se la quedó mirando con ojos grandes.

-¿Verdad?-le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella asintió- Si va conmigo no creo que haga falta arrestarla ni nada, no es una desconocida.

Los guardias quedaron confundidos pero al final cedieron y se fueron. Rena suspiró algo desilusionada sobre la lucidez de los guardias. La chica la miró y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias-dijo-.

-Imagino que has comprobado que la entrada del Santuario es algo…

-Si-cortó la chica- Mi nombre es Gioca. Vengo desde Venecia

-¿De tan lejos? Ya son ganas-rió Rena-.

-Venía a visitar a unas personas. A lo mejor tú las conoces

-Puede. A ver dime ¿Quiénes son?

-Manigoldo y Albafika

-¿Eh?-soltó Rena perpleja- ¿Cómo conoces tú a esos dos?

-Es una larga historia-sonrió la chica-.

Rena rió.

-Claro que los conozco. Sígueme.

Gioca asintió.

Gioca sonrió y corrió hasta Piscis.

-¡Albafika!-dijo feliz deteniéndose justo delante del caballero. El la miró con ojos amables-.

-Gioca-sonrió cálidamente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien-sonrió-.

Ambos empezaron hablar. No cabía duda que tenían unos lazos fuertes. Albafika no era precisamente conocido por lo sociable que era sin embargo, con Gioca, era muy cálido. La trataba igual que una hermana pequeña y eso hizo recordar a Rena ciertas cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente.

Después de despedirse de Albafika Rena guió a Gioca hasta donde Manigoldo se encontraba.

-Bueno, y ahora le más rebelde-suspiró Gioca-.

-Estuviste el suficiente tiempo con ellos para darte cuenta de quién era el más problemático-rió Rena-.

-Estuvo solo 2 días

-Lo que yo decía-trató de disimular Rena una vez pisó el templo de Cáncer- ¡Manigoldo!

-¡Rena!-una enorme figura se presentó delante de Rena y Gioca. Esta última retrocedió unos pasos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Aldebaran-sonrió Rena- Aldebaran te presentó a Gioca. Ha venido a ver a Manigoldo

-¿A Cáncer?-se extrañó Tauro-.

En ese momento el mencionado apareció por detrás de Tauro y clavó sus ojos sobre Gioca.

-¿Tú?

-¿Quieres que te robe la cartera de nuevo para que te hagas más a la idea?-rió Gioca-.

-Pues al final sí que ha venido a ver a Manigoldo-pensó Aldebaran-¡Bien!-sonrió Tauro- Para celebrar que Gioca está aquí ¿Quién se apunta a ir a tomar algo a Rodorio?

-¿Eh?-soltó Rena sorprendida-.

-Vale-cedió Cáncer fácilmente-.

-¿Tú qué dices Gioca?-preguntó Rena. La chica asintió, al parecer no tenía ningún problema con la idea de Tauro-.

-Entonces… ¡Quedamos en la entrada a las 9!

Tauro empezó a reír mientras iba, con paso pausado, hacía su templo.

-¡A ver quien más se apunta!-rió mientras caminaba-.

-Yo…-empezó a decir Rena- Voy a ver si El Cid quiere venir. Lleva demasiados días sin salir del templo. Como siga así va a parecer una monja en clausura-dijo Rena mientras caminaba hacia el interior del templo de Cáncer- ¡Os veo luego!

-Era demasiado pedir que El Cid viniera-Rena suspiró profundamente a su paso por Aries- ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre ahora? ¿Querrá convertirse en monja de verdad?-Rena negó con la cabeza y pasó el primer templo del Santuario encontrándose con toda la expedición que iba con ella algún bar de Rodorio- Cuanta gente-murmuró-.

-Y falto yo-dijo una voz detrás suyo. Rena volteó y se encontró con Sísifo allí- Hola

-¿Hasta tú?-se sorprendió Rena. Sísifo suspiró-.

-Aldebaran ha terminado enredándome a mí también

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Rena automáticamente-.

-¿Eh?-Sísifo se puso a recordar-.

 _-Entonces ¡¿Qué me dices Sísifo?!-preguntó un animado Aldebaran-._

 _-No me gusta dejar la casa de Sagitario y menos para ir a tomar algo al bar_

 _-Viene Rena_

 _-¡Voy!_

-Eeeee-siguió haciendo Sísifo quien dudaba en contarle algo a Rena-.

-¡Vosotros dos!-llamó Aldebaran- ¡¿Venís o qué?!

-¡Sí!-gritó Rena antes de correr hacía los demás-.

-Si-dijo Sísifo algo más desanimado-.

Todos se dirigieron al bar. Al final resultaron ser una buena tropa liderada por Aldebaran seguido por Manigoldo, Gioca, Regulus, Arisa, Aya, Sísifo y Rena. Todos entraron en un bar, en teoría al azar, y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-¿Qué dese…-la camarera cambió su expresión a fastidio absoluto- ¿Pretendéis algo?

-¡Anaíd!-se sorprendió Regulus- ¿Tú eres la camarera de este lugar?

-Trabajo aquí de medio tiempo-la chica miró a Aya- A alguien se le ha ido la lengua ¿Me equivoco?

-¡¿Por qué me miras a mi?!-gritó Aya- No sabía que hoy era tú turno sino les hubiese hecho ir a otro lugar

-Ya que estamos aquí-Manigoldo colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a columpiarse con la silla- Yo no me muevo

-Eso ya lo tenía asumido-suspiró Anaíd- En fin-Anaíd se preparó para apuntar lo que sus compañeros le iban a pedir- ¿Qué queréis tomar?

-Pues…-empezó a decir Aldebaran-.

En ese momento la campana de la puerta sonó y alguien encapuchado entró al lugar. De pronto retrocedió y se oyó un fuerte ruido fuera.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-preguntó Manigoldo quien salió rápidamente del lugar seguido por todos los demás-.

Al salir se encontraron con el repartidor tumbado en el suelo con la mercancía tirada por todos lados.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Arisa quien se agachó para ayudar al hombre-.

Regulus miró a su izquierda y vio una sombra alejarse. Sin previo aviso empezó a correr tras ella.

-¡Espera!-gritó-.

-¿Eh? ¡Regulus!-llamó Sísifo quien corrió detrás de Leo-.

Detrás de Sagitario fue Rena y detrás suyo todos los demás hasta que al final solo quedaron Anaíd y el repartidor allí.

Regulus dobló las esquinas con agilidad lo que dificultaba la persecución de Sísifo quien al final, terminó por perderlo de vista.

-Lo perdimos-dijo Sísifo quien se detuvo algo molesto por perder a Regulus de vista-.

-Cuando quiere Regulus corre-reconoció Rena a quien le faltaba un poco la respiración-.

-No lo dudes

Rena miró a su derecha y sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción.

-¡El mar!

Sísifo miró hacía allí. Sin darse cuenta terminaron en el paseo y justo a su lado tenían la playa. Rena se quitó los zapatos, los cogió y empezó a correr por la arena hasta situarse en frente del agua. Una vez allí respiró profundo, dejó los zapatos y se mojó los pies en las olas.

Sísifo se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y se colocó al lado de donde ella había dejado sus zapatos.

-Cuando era pequeña-Sísifo la miró con especial atención- solía venir mucho a la playa de noche. El Cid, Mine, mi hermano y yo nos escapábamos y veníamos a la playa para tener un poco de tranquilidad, tal vez-Rena volteó y sonrió. Volvió a mirar hacia el mar y se apartó del alcance de las olas-.

Sísifo la miró. Desprendía un aroma dulce y un cosmos muy acogedor. Sísifo avanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

-Eh he ah i-empezó a decir Rena quien el abrazo de Sagitario la sorprendió-.

-Te importa-empezó a decir él. Rena paró de decir incoherencias y lo escuchó- ¿Te importa si me quedó así por un tiempo?

-¿Eh? Pues…-Rena se sonrojó. Sísifo no le vio el rostro pero pudo imaginárselo y eso hizo que sonriera. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos- No, no me importa


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16: Un poco de tranquilidad**

Regulus corrió todas las calles de Rodorio un mínimo de 2 veces. La persona a la que perseguía era rápida con ganas pero él no iba a quedarse en su sombra. La atraparía costará lo que costará.

Dobló la esquina y notó como su presa disminuía la velocidad por el cansancio. Era su oportunidad. Aceleró y se acercó peligrosamente. Lo rodeó desde atrás e impidió que siguiera corriendo.

-¡Suéltame!-decía una voz femenina-.

-¡No!-se negó Regulus quien trataba de mantener firme ante los forcejeos que la chica hacía para librarse de sus brazos-.

-¡Suéltame!-ordenó ella nuevamente-.

Ella golpeó el pie de Regulus y ambos cayeron al suelo. La capucha que ocultaba la identidad de la chica se fue y mostró su rostro y su largo cabello familiar a los ojos de Leo.

-¡La sacerdotisa!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-decía mientras seguía forcejeando para librarse de Leo-.

-¿Eh? Regulus ¿Por qué has atrapado a la sacerdotisa?-preguntó una voz-.

Regulus miró al frente y se encontró con Aldebaran, Aya y Gioca allí de pie. Por alguna razón los ataques de Yueres cesaron de golpe y Regulus puso levantarse.

-Ella fue quien se fue corriendo del bar y arrollo al transportista-explicó el caballero de Leo-.

-¿Ella?-se extrañó Gioca- ¿Estás seguro?

-Fui yo-reconoció Yueres algo avergonzada-.

-¡Uou!-soltó Aya impresionada- Menudo tortazo le metiste al hombre

Yueres bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero que Sísifo se enfade pero quiero irme al bar. Vaya. Nunca fui buena en estas situaciones ¿Qué debería hacer?-se preguntaba la mente de Rena una y otra vez-.

-¿No deberíais estar persiguiendo a Leo parejita?-preguntó una voz divertida-.

Sísifo soltó a Rena rápidamente y ambos voltearon colorados como un tomate. Detrás suyo se encontraron con Arisa y Manigoldo.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!-preguntó Rena nerviosa-.

Arisa rió.

-Volvamos al bar-dijo con una cálida sonrisa-.

Sísifo y Rena asintieron y junto con Manigoldo siguieron a Arisa hasta llegar al lugar.

Anaíd, apoyada en la barra del bar, suspiró pesadamente.

-Vaya problema ¿Por qué todo pasa durante mi turno?-preguntó la chica-.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento Anaíd-sonrió Yueres culpable- Pero en el Santuario no se puede estar

-¿En el Santuario?-se extrañó Rena- ¿Ella también es de allí?-preguntó a Sísifo quien asintió-.

-Ella fue la sacerdotisa en la ceremonia de primavera, Yueres.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron todos al unísono-.

Yueres soltó una risa.

-¿Pero porque escapaste del Santuario?-preguntó Arisa-.

-No te haces una idea de lo controlada que me tienen-suspiró pesadamente- En parte lo entiendo pero no me dejan sola un momento. Por eso esta noche me escapé. Siento haberos causado problemas-se disculpó-.

-Por eso cuando entraste en el bar y nos viste rápidamente quisiste irte ¿No?-dijo Aldebaran-.

-No fue así-dijo Yueres bastante cortante-.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Anaíd-.

Yueres miró a Regulus con una mirada asesina.

-Él sabe porque

Todos miraron a Leo quien les dio la espalda y se puso a reír para disimular un poco la situación. Gioca lo miró y apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué le habrá hecho?-preguntó. Las risas de Regulus se detuvieron de golpe-.

Se creó un breve silencio y todos se pusieron a reír. Algunos sin saber ni siquiera porque pero rieron.

Gioca volteó levemente y miró a todos sus amigos del Santuario.

-Si tardo más en volver todos estarán en un apuro-rió Gioca-.

-Claro-siguió Manigoldo la corriente- ¿Quién robará sino?

-¡Oye!

Todos rieron y Gioca los miró con tristeza.

-Volveremos a vernos-aseguró la chica con una sonrisa-.

-¡Claro!-sonrió Aya. Gioca asintió con una sonrisa-.

-Y la próxima vez tomaremos más vino-comentó Aldebaran-.

-¡No hace falta!-dijeron Yueres y Regulus al unísono. Todos se los quedaron mirando y ellos desviaron las miradas lo que provocó la risa de sus compañeros-.

Gioca rió y sonrió.

-¡Adiós!-dijo antes de irse de vuelva a Venecia-.

-¡Adiós Gioca!-se despidió Rena-.

-¡Vuelve pronto!-gritó Aya con todas sus fuerzas-.

-¡No te queremos ver por aquí!-rió Manigoldo-.

-Te esperaremos Gioca-sonrió Arisa-.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17: Valiente**

Rena salió de la parte residencial del templo de Capricornio. Eran las 3 de la tarde. Vio a El Cid y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Rena. El Cid la miró y sin dirigirle palabra se fue escaleras abajo- ¿Ah?-hizo ella confusa-.

-Rena-sama-llamó una voz-.

Rena volteó y tapó la boca de Lacaille.

-Lacaille no podías aparecer en mejor momento. Te permito que hoy me ayudes en un asunto muy importante-lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo algún lado- Ven

-Espere, Rena-sama-pedía Lacaille inútilmente-

-No te quejes-dijo ella sin detener su paso firme-.

El Cid volteó y ellos hábilmente se escondieron tras un árbol.

-Pero...-Rena tapó la boca de Lacaille. La chica espero a que Capricornio se fuera para dejar hablar al chico- ¿Cómo es que seguimos a El Cid-sama?

-Estoy segura de que algo le pasa

-¿Y porque cree eso?

-No me ha hablado hoy

-¿Acaso hizo algo que lo molestara?

-¡Claro que…!-Rena empezó hacer memoria e hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¡Eso no importa ahora!-La chica asomó por detrás del árbol- Tengo que investigar qué le pasa

-¿Y yo que pinto aquí?-se preguntó Lacaille-.

-¡Shhh! Si sigues lloriqueando de esta forma nos descubrirá- ¡Ah!

Lacaille miró a Rena con una ceja al alza.

-¡Lo perdí!

-¿Eh?

-¡Lo he perdido!-Rena salió del escondite, si es que podía llamarse así- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde ha ido?!

-No se desanime tanto Rena-sama. Encontrará alguna manera de saber que le ocurre a El Cid-sama-trató Lacaille de levantarle el ánimo a la chica-.

-No sé yo…-murmuró ello no muy convencida-.

Lacaille suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

-Usted es su amiga. Tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que le pasa…

Rena lo miró y bajó la cabeza. Esta vez no las tenía todas.

-Lacaille-Rena se levantó de las gradas del coliseo- Me voy hacía Capricornio. No tengo muchas ganas de seguir dando vueltas. Adiós.

-Rena-sama-murmuró Lacaille- Pues vaya-se desanimó en ver a Rena en aquel estado tan impropio de ella-.

Rena acababa de cruzar la casa de Sagitario cuando vio que en Capricornio había alguien. Fui hacía allí y comprobó que ese alguien era El Cid. Se detuvo delante del templo. No sabía qué hacer pero tenía que ayudarlo. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia él. El Cid volteó y observó cómo se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba.

-Tengo que ayudarle-pensó Rena quien, sin darse cuenta, tenía el nudo del zapato deshecho. Lo pisó con el pie contrario y terminó por perder el equilibrio y aterrizar encima de El Cid-Lo siento-pidió-.

Rena alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de El Cid. Con la caída el casco de la armadura se le había ido. Pocas veces lo veía sin ese casco puesto y verle de nuevo como antes le hizo sonrojarse un poco aunque ella no fue la única. Él la miraba con ojos grandes y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-El Cid-murmuró ella haciendo que el caballero de Capricornio volviera a la realidad-.

Él hizo un ruido de desacuerdo. Apartó a Rena y se levantó. La miró un par de segundos y rápidamente entró en la parte residencial para encerrarse en su habitación.

Rena entristeció el rostro ante esa acción. Se levantó y miró la puerta de la parte residencial triste.

-Rena-llamó una voz ronca-.

Rena volteó y miró hacía las sombras del templo.

-¿Deuteros?-se extrañó-.

De las sombras apareció un chico de largos cabellos azulados y piel morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Rena asintió y acompañó al hermano de Aspros al exterior. Ya había anochecido y una serie de luces recorrían el camino de las doce casas. Deuteros y Rena se sentaron en las escaleras de Capricornio y dejaron que la suave brisa que había en ese momento jugará con sus cabellos.

-Dime ¿Qué querías?-preguntó ella-.

-¿Tratas de animar a Capricornio?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace días que oigo a Capricornio llorar pero no se la razón. Es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Es que no he parado mucho por el templo últimamente-Rena se encogió de hombros- Además El Cid tampoco ayuda mucho…

-También-Deuteros se levantó- Solo venía a decirte eso. Si realmente quieres alegrarlo tendrás que esforzarte. Fuera lo que fuera lo ha afectado, y mucho.

Rena bajó la mirada.

-Puede que sea…-murmuró Rena-Deuteros tú…-al alzar la vista se encontró con que Deuteros ya no estaba allí. Rena entristeció el rostro, se levantó y se fue hacia el interior del templo-.

Rena cerró la puerta del templo. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el algo deprimida.

-No entiendo qué te pasa, El Cid-murmuró en voz baja. La chica miró hacía el pasillo que conducía a la habitación, se levantó y se plantó delante la puerta. Golpeó una vez y la puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia. No había nadie en la habitación. Rena se asomó a la ventana y vio a El Cid en el césped del patio del templo-.

Corrió fuera del templo y se plantó a su lado.

-¿Mirando las estrellas?-preguntó Rena con una sonrisa-.

-Mirando su estrella, no, su constelación-dijo El Cid-.

Rena miró hacía el bello firmamento de astros que se dibujaba encima suyo.

-Cierto. Mine era Capricornio como tú.

Los ojos de El Cid se abrieron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Capricornio miró a Rena- ¿Por qué reprimiste todos tus sentimientos hacia ella?

-Tampoco los conocía. Fue cuando os vi a Sísifo y a ti cuando lo comprendí-Rena se sonrojó de golpe-.

-¿A Sísifo y a mí?

-El otro día. Al veros comprendí que lo que sentía por Mine no era admiración sino amor. Y esos sentimientos se acentuaron al verla aquel día-Rena bajó la mirada- Incluso he tenido una segunda oportunidad para decírselo todo y la he perdido

De pronto unos cálidos brazos rodearon a El Cid. Una delicada mano hizo que la cabeza de Capricornio se apoyará en el hombro de Rena. Capricornio estaba confuso y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No tengas miedo-dijo ella- No pasara nada si lloras por esta noche

El Cid la miró y ella sonrió cálidamente. Por alguna razón las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de El Cid quien, a su vez, sonreía feliz de no reprimir más sus emociones, al menos, sus emociones amorosas.

-Mine… Rena…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 18: Una extraña presencia**

Rena se encontraba sentada en un verde prado próximo al Santuario. Abrazaba a sus rodillas y miraba al frente. Casi parecía que podía verse durante aquellos días que estaba en España junto con El Cid cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Además de ellos dos también estaban Mine y otro chico, su hermano mayor. Los cuatro jugaban alegremente.

-¿Rena?-llamó una voz desde la realidad. Rena salió de su fantasía. Se levantó y volteó encontrándose con Piscis detrás suyo-.

-¡Anda Albafika!-sonrió- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tenía que hacer un recado en Rodorio. Ahora iba de nuevo al Santuario ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-¡Claro!-sonrió Rena- No me gusta ir sola cuando ya está oscureciendo

Albafika rió.

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? Me extraña que no estés dando problemas en el campo de entrenamiento

-¿Qué clase de imagen tenéis todos de mí?-preguntó Rena quien miró a Piscis de reojo-.

Albafika rió nuevamente. Al llegar a Capricornio Albafika siguió por una trasera que usaban los caballeros dorados mientras que Rena entró en el décimo templo. La chica se extraño en ver a alguien en el interior.

-Virgo-dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El caballero volteó y se encaró hacía ella.

-Tú eres Rena ¿Me equivoco?

-No ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Yo soy Asmita de Virgo. Dohko me ha hablado de ti. Es por eso que te conozco-sonrió levemente- La descripción que me dio fue muy exacta

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí Asmita? Si buscas a El Cid salió está mañana en una misión. Diría que volverá dentro de poco

Asmita negó.

-No vengo a ver a Capricornio.

-¿Entonces?

-Noté algo extraño proveniente de este templo. Solo me acerque para comprobar que no fuera nada grave

-¿Y bien?

-No lo sé-Asmita se dirigió hacia la puerta- Por ahora todo vuelve a estar estable. A lo mejor me he confundido-Asmita sonrió- Buenas noches Rena

-¿Ah? Si… Buenas noches-Rena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que Virgo le había dicho pero optó por restarle importancia. La chica se dirigía hacia la parte residencial cuando notó una presencia a sus espaldas. Volteó pero no encontró a nadie allí-.

Miró hacía allí un par de segundos más y se dirigió al interior del templo.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó El Cid sorprendido. Rena asintió mientras dirigía un tenedor envuelto en espaguetis a su boca-.

-Era Virgo-añadió la chica una vez se tragó la comida-.

-Asmita apenas sale de su templo. Podría ser que lo que viste fuera un holograma suyo. Suele hacerlo mucho

-¿El qué?

-Para no salir de su templo crea hologramas y lo manda a donde quiere ir. Son muy reales

-Bueno si era un holograma sí que no lo sé pero dijo eso. Que había notado algo en el templo

-Puede que se haya confundido

-¿Por qué? ¿También puede ser que tenga razón?

-El Santuario está protegido por el cosmos de Athena-sama además de los duros registros que hay para entrar. Es difícil que alguien entre aquí sin más

-Ah…

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

-Ya voy yo-dijo Rena quien se levantó y abrió- Arisa-se sorprendió de encontrarse a la chica allí- ¿Pasa algo?-Arisa miraba al suelo-Pasa-dijo Rena haciéndose a un lado-.

Arisa pasó al interior y Rena cerró nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó El Cid-.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra cena por algo así pero… ¿Alguien podría acompañarme a Rodorio?

-¿Eh?-soltó Rena confundida-.

-¿Para qué tienes que ir a Rodorio a estar horas?

-Anaíd se dejó la ropa aquí y quería llevársela. Últimamente ha muchos incidentes y no me atrevo a ir sola por eso me preguntaba si…

-Con que es eso-murmuró El Cid. Arisa asintió-.

-¡Yo te acompaño!-se ofreció Rena. Arisa y El Cid la miraron sorprendidos- Yo no tengo ningún problema

-Pero tú…

-Tranquila, tranquila-sonrió- Deja que yo me encargue ¿No El Cid?-guiñó un ojo. Capricornio suspiró-.

-Haz lo que quieras, lo harás igualmente

-¡Gracias! Vamos Arisa-dijo Rena mientras empujaba a Arisa fuera del lugar-.

-Pero… yo

-Sí, si-decía sin escuchar lo que Arisa murmuraba-.

-¡Regulus!-llamó Sísifo. Leo volteó y vio a Sagitario acercarse hasta su posición- ¿Todo bien?

Regulus asintió con una sonrisa.

-No ha habido problemas

-Gracias por relevarme pero tenía que terminar unos asuntos

-¡No ha sido nada! ¿Ya puedo volver a mi templo?-Sagitario asintió-Entonces ¡Hasta mañana Sísifo!

-Adiós-se despidió Sagitario-.

Sísifo avanzó y se colocó en el primer escalón de la larga escalinata que descendía a Rodorio. Desde allí arriba se podía ver el pueblo levemente iluminado y no mucho más lejos el mar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 19: Aparece el poder de Rena**

La luna iluminaba levemente el camino que Arisa y Rena recorrían

-¿Y cómo hemos pasado por aquí?-preguntó Arisa-.

-En la puerta principal hay caballeros vigilando. A estas horas no nos dejarían salir sin un permiso así que hemos tenido que recurrir al…

-Atajo-terminó Rena. Arisa asintió- ¿Estás segura que allí está toda la ropa de Anaíd?

-Diría que sí-murmuró Arisa mientras miraba la bolsa que sujetaba entre sus brazos-.

Rena se detuvo de golpe y volteó violentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Arisa-.

-¿No lo oyes?

-¿El qué? ¡Aaaahh!-algo golpeó a Arisa y la hizo retroceder varios metros atrás-.

-¡Arisa!-Rena fue golpeada con algo y al igual que Arisa terminó en el suelo herida- ¿Cómo?-murmuró. La chica miró a su alrededor- No hay nadie

De nuevo Arisa fue golpeada de nuevo y esta vez chocó contra un árbol quedando inconsciente.

-¡Arisa! ¡¿Quién eres?!-Rena se levantó y miró a su alrededor con atención- ¡Sal!

-¿No puedes verme?-preguntó una voz- Eres más patética de lo que aparentas-Rena frunció el ceño y fue golpeada de nuevo-.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Sísifo a la nada alarmado- Es un cosmos muy agresivo-pensó- ¡Umiko hay una urgencia!-aseguró Sagitario mientras corría dirección a Rodorio-.

-¡Sísifo-sama! ¡¿Dónde va?!-preguntó el guardia-.

Rena volvió a caer al suelo golpeada. Fuese quien fuese era rápido, muy rápido. Casi se podría poner la mano en el fuego que se trataba de una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Rena se limpió la sangre del labio y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Tienes un fogoso espíritu de batalla-el autos de los golpes se detuvo delante de Rena mostrándose por primera vez. Rena reconoció su armadura al instante y frunció el ceño-.

-¡¿Eres tú el que entró en el Santuario hoy?!

El chico rió y asintió.

-Vaya una protección más débil. Sin problemas he entrado y me he quedado en el templo de Capricornio. Solo Virgo se ha percatado de algo pero nadie me ha detenido. Tendría que daros vergüenza

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?!

-¿Acaso tu sabes más que yo? Alguien que no puede saber ni por donde la golpean

Rena bajó la cabeza y soltó una risa.

-Siéntete afortunado-murmuró Rena- ¡Después de 5 años serás el primero en probar mi poder, espectro!

-¿Eh?-el espectro se echó a reír-.

Rena cerró los ojos y se concentró a pesar del ruido que hacía su oponente.

-¿Poder? No me hagas reír ¿Qué poder vas a tener tú? ¿El de per…-el espectro detuvo sus burlas y la observó con atención. Algo cambió en ella. De sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas de sangre y al instante ella los abrió. Sus ojos habían cambiado. Su iris azulado pasó a ser rojo mientras que la esclerótica abandonó su blanco habitual para volverse negra. El espectro retrocedió un paso y la miró fastidiado- ¡No te creas que con eso me asustas!

Sísifo estaba próximo al lugar de donde provenía ese cosmos. Sin duda debería de tratarse de un espectro. Sagitario esquivo unos árboles y se plantó detrás de los arbustos que daban al camino. Llegó al momento en que la pelea se estaba librando. Un espectro de Hades contra Rena. Sísifo sabía que Rena había sido entrenada aún así, y después de recordar lo que le ocurrió cuando trató de utilizar Excalibur, se preocupó por ella.

-¡Rena!-gritó Sagitario quien salió al camino encontrándose con Arisa inconsciente tumbada a los pies de un árbol- ¡Arisa!

-Vaya vaya. Así que el mismo Sísifo de Sagitario ha venido a terminar con esta pelea. Yo también opinó que esto se está alargando demasiado

-¡Rena vete! ¡Yo me encargo!

-No-negó ella sorprendiendo a Sagitario- Esta batalla es mía

-¿Tuya? ¿Después de todas las veces que te he golpeado y no quieres que Sagitario te ayude? Que desagradecida-Rena frunció el ceño- ¡Bueno! No te preocupes, un golpe más y te mandaré con tú querido hermano

Rena abrió los ojos por un instante, debido a la sorpresa. Rápidamente recobró la compostura y miró al espectro con severidad e ira.

-¡Despídete de todo!-advirtió el espectro mientras se disponía atacarla-.

-¡Rena!-gritó Sísifo temiendo que a la chica le sucediera lo peor por culpa de su cabezonería-.

Cuando el puño del espectro estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Rena este de detuvo. El puño quedó a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo atacarla?!-gritó el espectro incrédulo por lo que le estaba pasando-.

-Parece que aún no has comprendido cual es mí poder-dijo Rena-.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó el espectro nervioso-.

Rena golpeó el espectro con el pie y lo mandó varios metros más atrás dejándolo completamente fuera de combate. Sísifo la observaba incrédulo ¿Ese era el poder de Rena? La chica titubeó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotada por el esfuerzo.

-Rena-llamó Sísifo quien corrió hasta donde estaba la chica-.

Rena mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su mano tapándolos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sísifo preocupado por el estado de la chica. Sagitario se agachó a su lado y trató de mirarle sus ojos aunque estos seguían cerrados-.

Rena asintió levemente.

-Tenemos que llevar a Arisa de vuelta al Santuario y al espe…-Rena se desmayó y Sísifo la tomó entre sus brazos-.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 20: El pasado oculto**

El Cid apartó la cortina y entró en la enfermería del Santuario. Caminó por el pasillo y se plantó al lado de la cama de Rena. La chica estaba estable pero débil. Sus ojos estaban vendados al igual que el resto de heridas que tenía por el cuerpo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hiciste inconsciente?!-gritó El Cid muerto de rabia. Capricornio se sentó justo al lado de la cama y trató de que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos-.

-El Cid-llamó una voz detrás de Capricornio- Tengo que hablar contigo. Llegados a este punto tengo que saberlo

Capricornio asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Sísifo?

-En realidad yo…

-¡Rena!-gritó una voz. Por la puerta apareció Celine preocupada por el estado de su amiga-.

Capricornio y Sagitario la miraron algo confundidos. Por detrás de Celine se pudo apreciar la delicada silueta de otra persona, Arisa.

-Celine ya te he dicho que Rena aún no ha despertado-dijo Arisa-.

-Pero…

-Celine, Arisa-llamó Sísifo- Os agradecería si podríais dejarnos a solas a El Cid y a mi

-¡Ah! Claro-Celine dio media vuelta- Nosotras nos encargaremos de que nadie más entre-dijo antes de dejar caer la cortina nuevamente-.

Sísifo miró hacía allí y suspiró aliviado una vez se fueron. Se creó un profundo silencio que El Cid rompió.

-Todo empezó cuando nosotros cuatro estábamos en España-empezó a narrar Capricornio- Siempre habíamos sido amigos, Mine, Rena, yo y… -El Cid tomó aire- el hermano mayor de Rena, Eden. Los cuatro entrenábamos para convertirnos en guerreros fuertes pero de todos nosotros el más poderoso con diferencia era Eden. Él no solo era hábil a la hora de luchar sino que poseía lo que nosotros llamábamos "Sekaime"

-¿Sekaime?-se extrañó Sísifo. El Cid asintió-.

-Es un poder ocultar que permite comunicarse o controlar la mente del adversario

-¡¿Ese es-Sísifo miró a Rena sorprendido- su poder?!

El Cid asintió.

-Al contrario que Eden, Rena apenas ha usado su poder. Solo lo usó en una ocasión y desde ese entonces hasta hoy nada de nada

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Eden tenía miedo, un miedo increíble hacía la muerte así que, para asegurarse de no morir nunca decidió convertirse en espectro a cambio de matar a Rena.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eden fue en busca de Rena hasta que la encontró-El Cid miró hacía el techo- Aquella es la peor batalla que recuerdo, parece que aún puedo sentir la fuerte lluvia que caía ese día…

 _-¡¿Se puede saber que dices Eden?!-gritó Rena quien no se creía lo que su hermano le decía-._

 _-Muy fácil Maca. Si me entregas tú vida viviré eternamente ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

 _-¡Estás loco!-gritó ella-._

 _-Gracias por el cumplido-sonrió y cerró los ojos- Creo que va siendo hora de terminar con esto-Los ojos de Eden virtieron dos lágrimas de sangre y al abrirlos el color de estos era distinto-._

 _-No puede ser-murmuró Rena quien retrocedió un paso- ¡¿Vas a usar el Sekaime?! ¡Eden esto no es gracioso! ¡Detente!_

 _-Ya te lo he dicho Maca. Esto no es una broma ¡Vete despidiendo de esa vida!-Eden lanzó un potente ataque contra Rena. Ella se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos. Sabía que eso no servía de nada pero no se le ocurrió nada más en ese momento-._

 _-¡Detente!-intervino otra voz. Delante de Rena apareció El Cid- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces Eden?!-El Cid frunció el ceño-._

 _-¿Ahora tú? El Cid no es necesario que te mate a ti para conseguir la eternidad. Hazte a un lado_

 _-¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo como para querer matar a tu propia hermana solo para vivir eternamente?! ¡Eden! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!_

 _-Que he mirado hacía el futuro. Tarde o temprano moriremos ¡Yo no quiero! Yo quiero vivir eternamente_

 _-¡Eden!_

 _-Ya está bien-murmuró una voz. El Cid volteó y miró a Rena a los ojos, sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba- Ya no permitiré que vosotros dos peleéis ¡Eden! ¡Esto es una cosa nuestra!_

 _-Veo que has despertado el Sekaime-sonrió Eden. Rena frunció el ceño-._

 _-El Cid, por favor, hazte a un lado-pidió Rena casi en un hilo de voz- Esto es algo que nos afecta a Eden y a mí. Tú no tienes nada que ver_

 _-¡Maca!_

 _-¡No sabes lo destructiva que puede ser la batalla entre dos poseedores del Sekaime!_

 _El Cid se quedó de piedra._

 _-Cierto-admitió Eden- Es tan intensa como mortal. El mínimo error puede matarte_

 _-O salvarte-añadió Rena-._

Sísifo se mantenía en silencio. Era evidente que contar todo eso no era algo fácil para El Cid pero mucho menos para Sísifo hacerse a la idea de lo que tuvieron que pasar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Rena estaba al límite. Ella era la primera vez que utilizaba el Sekaime y logró mantenerse a la altura de Eden por unos 10 minutos, pura batalla mental. Se veía que su límite estaba cerca, Eden tenía las de ganar pero…

 _-¿Ya te rindes Maca? Debo admitir que lo has hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez que utilizas el poder familiar. Lástima que está será la última vez_

 _Rena miró a Eden con furia. La chica se levantó y miró a su hermano. A pesar de que lucía débil y al borde del colapso su mirada seguía manteniendo esa determinación._

 _-¡No me rendiré! ¡Eden! ¡Te haré regresar a como eras antes!_

-Esas palabras afectaron a Eden-dijo El Cid- Él no se dio cuenta pero en ese momento perdió el combate contra Rena

 _-¡Ilusa!-gritó antes de lanzarse atacarla de nuevo-._

 _Rena no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y mal herido. Cerró los ojos a la espera de que el impacto llegara pero eso no sucedió. Rena abrió los ojos encontrándose con su hermano mirándola fijamente._

 _-¡Eden!_

 _Eden cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho._

 _-Maca, fui el primero en cometer el fallo-murmuró Eden mientras todo su cuerpo se empezaba a convertir en pequeñas estrellas que subieron hacía el nublado cielo- Tu corazón, me ha hecho fallar-dijo antes de desaparecer-._

Sísifo entristeció el rostro ante la historia que Capricornio le acababa de contar.

-Desde ese día Rena no quiere que la llamen Maca o Macarena así que usa Rena. Además tampoco quiere usar su poder. Y para ser sinceros yo tampoco he querido que lo use.

Sísifo asintió.

-El Cid-murmuró la voz de Rena-.

-¿Estás despierta?-se sorprendió Capricornio-.

-Ahora si-sonrió la chica-El Cid ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con Sísifo?

El Cid la miró con lastima, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Si queréis algo estaré fuera-dijo antes de desaparecer tras la cortina-.

Sísifo la miró y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde El Cid estaba segundo antes. Rena se sentó en la cama y se quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-Sísifo creo que puedo imaginarte como te sientes. Siento no haberte contado todo esto pero…-Rena desvió la mirada- De hecho, creo que tenía miedo a lo que pasará.

-¿Qué pasará?

-Dejaras de hablarme

-¿Por qué iba hacer algo así?

-Te oculté todo eso, no solo a ti sino a todo el Santuario eso tiene que ser…

Sísifo colocó su mano detrás del cuello de la chica y la atrajo hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron unidos. Sísifo transmitía calor y seguridad mientras que Rena estaba confusa. Una vez se separaron Sísifo apoyó las manos encima de sus mejillas.

-No creas que eso cambiara lo que siento por ti


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 21: La petición del Patriarca**

-¿Por qué iba hacer algo así?

-Te oculté todo eso, no solo a ti sino a todo el Santuario eso tiene que ser…

Sísifo colocó su mano detrás del cuello de la chica y la atrajo hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron unidos. Sísifo transmitía calor y seguridad mientras que Rena estaba confusa. Una vez se separaron Sísifo apoyó las manos encima de sus mejillas.

-No creas que eso cambiara lo que siento por ti

Sísifo rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta él.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-gritó Celine quien dejó caer la cortina casi al borde de un ataque de nervios-.

-In… creíble-murmuró Arisa igual de sorprendida que Celine-.

El Cid volteó ligeramente para ver a las chicas. En ese momento había llegado a una conclusión que llevaba sospechando hace días: Había que controlar a las amazonas. Últimamente todas estaban muy revolucionadas.

Los gritos histéricos de las chicas iban en aumento y el miedo que El Cid sentía hacía ellas también. Por un segundo llegó a plantearse el irse de allí. Sísifo apartó la cortina y salió de la enfermería. Bastaron 2 segundos para que Celine y Arisa entraran al lugar. Sísifo se las quedó mirando algo sorprendido y luego caminó hasta situarse al lado de Capricornio.

-Hay que controlar a las amazonas-murmuró El Cid-.

-¿Eso incluye a las sirvientas?

-Quien sabe

Sísifo sonrió y descendió algunos escalones.

-El Cid-llamó Sísifo. Capricornio lo miró y Sagitario volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro- No diré a nadie sobre lo que me has contado

Los ojos del El Cid se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Sísifo rió y se fue dirección a su templo. Capricornio se quedó parado. Lo que Sagitario le dijo lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Sonrió y volteó dispuesto a entrar nuevamente a la enfermería. Apartó la cortina y se encontró con Celine sacudiendo a Rena.

-¡Dínoslo!

-¡¿El qué?!

-¡Ya lo sabes!

El Cid suspiró y luego sonrió en ver aquella escena.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Rena estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de su batalla con el espectro. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con El Cid sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó algo dormida-.

-Las 3 de la tarde

Rena le dio la espalda y se cubrió con la sabana.

-Aún puedo dormir un poco más-murmuró-.

-¡¿Se puede saber que dices?!-gritó El Cid quien le arrancó la sabana-.

-¡Devuélvemela!-dijo ella tratando de recuperarla-.

-No-contestó Capricornio- Definitivamente no

-Veo que la enfermería está muy animada hoy-rió una voz detrás de El Cid-.

Capricornio volteó y se tensó de golpe. Rena se lo miraba extrañado.

-Tranquilo El Cid-sonrió un hombre ya mayor que vestía con una larga túnica y un casco dorado muy peculiar. El hombre se acercó a la cama de Rena y se quitó el casco- Es la primera vez que nos vemos Rena. Yo soy Sage, el Patriarca del Santuario.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted es el Patriarca?!-Sage asintió-.

Rena se sonrojo de golpe lo que provocó la risa del hombre.

-Tranquila-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de la chica- No te preocupes por mí. Ahora recupérate pronto

Rena asintió.

-Arisa me contó lo del espectro que os asalto. Por lo visto si tú no hubieses estado allí podría haber terminado muy mal

-Aún así… tarde en actuar

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que las dos estéis bien. Rena, siempre me han fascinado los poderes que un humano puede lograr alcanzar. Si mal no tengo entendido tú familia poseía uno de muy curioso

Rena bajó la mirada.

-El poder de hablar y controlar la mente del adversario-murmuró ella-.

-Justamente por eso he venido-Rena lo miró extrañada- He venido hasta aquí porque quiero hacerte una petición Rena.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Querrías ayudarnos a pelear en la Guerra Santa que se aproxima?


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22: Una respuesta**

Rena se levantó de su cama. Llevaba 2 días en la enfermería probablemente mañana ya podría salir. Tenía ganar de salir de allí pero a la vez no quería que eso sucediera. Apartó la cortina y se sentó en las escaleras del templo contemplando la tranquilidad del Santuario por la noche.

La chica abrazó sus rodillas y enterró su cabeza en ellas. Después de la petición que el Patriarca le dijo aún no había logrado encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Qué podría hacer?-murmuró para si misma-.

 _-Haz lo que tú creas. Yo no puedo decirte una cosa u otra-decía la voz de El Cid en un recuerdo no muy lejano-._

-Rena-llamó una voz- Que sorpresa verte aquí

La chica alzó la mirada y vio como Shion se sentaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Shion-dijo ella sorprendida de ver a Aries allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy me toca a mi estar de guardia-sonrió- ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar dentro recuperándote?

Rena desvió la mirada.

-Debería…

Shion la contempló un par de segundos. Seguro que pasaba algo. Sonrió y, como a un hermano mayor, le puso la mano encima de la cabeza. Rena lo miró sorprendida y, por alguna razón, sintió como si Shion fuera su hermano mayor lo que la tranquilizó y la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó-.

-Mañana es el último día para decirle al Patriarca si quiero o no colaborar con el Santuario

Shion dio un respingo de sorpresa ¿El patriarca hizo tal pedido a Rena? Si eso así era significa que se estaban ultimando detalles para la guerra contra Hades. La terrible batalla que se libraba cada 200 años no estaba muy lejos de los días en los que se encontraban.

-¿Tú qué crees?-preguntó Aries-.

-No lo sé-admitió ella- Realmente no lo sé-murmuró antes de volver a esconder su cabeza-.

Shion miró al amplio firmamento que se dibujaba delante de sus ojos y sonrió.

-Creo que en esto no puedo ayudarte. Eso lo tienes que decir tú misma

-Que fácil es decirlo-suspiró Rena-.

Shion soltó una risa

-A ver qué pasa-suspiró Degel-.

-Te tiene preocupado-sonrió Sasha quien estaba sentada en el trono-.

Degel miró a Sasha con una mezcla de confusión y un poco de fastidio.

-Athena-sama-rió el patriarca quien se encontraba al lado del trono-.

La diosa lo miró y sonrió algo traviesa. Degel se los miró un par de segundos y suspiró profundamente.

La puerta se abrió y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía allí. Se trataba de un guardia, seguramente venía hacer el reporte matinal.

-Athena-sama, Patriarca, Degel-sama, hay una chica que quiere hablar con ustedes

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Sage-.

-Rena

Los ojos de Degel se abrieron de golpe y miró al guardia con atención a la espera de más información.

-Claro-sonrió Sasha- Dile que pase

El guardia asintió y se marcho nuevamente por donde había venido.

-Al final sabremos la respuesta-murmuró Sage. Sasha asintió algo seria-.

Rena pasó al interior de la sala. Su paso no era muy acelerado pero tampoco lento. Los presentes la observaban atentamente mientras ella hincaba una rodilla en señal de respeto a la diosa y al Patriarca. Degel se acercó y se colocó al lado de la chica.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sasha con una sonrisa-.

Rena soltó una leve risa

-No os hacéis la menor idea de lo que me ha costado decidirme pero… Al final he decidido lo que voy hacer-se produjeron unos segundos de tensión. Segundos que casi fueron eternos para los que esperaban la respuesta de la chica. Ella los miró y sonrió- Accedo a colaborar con el Santuario


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 23: Entrenando**

Asmita apartó una de las ramas que se interpusieron en su camino y siguió avanzando en medio de la vegetación.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Rena por décima vez-.

-Ya lo veras-respondió Virgo nuevamente-.

Rena suspiró. Por más que preguntaba Asmita no decía nada ¿A qué venía tanto secreto?

-Ya hemos llegado

Esas palabras de Virgo la sacaron de sus pensamiento sy la hicieron fijarse en su alrededor. Parecía un templo abandonado, la vegetación devoraba cada piedra y no eran pocas las enredaderas que crecían junto a las columnas que aún se mantenían en pie.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la chica sorprendida en ver aquel lugar-.

-Este era el templo de Abel. Una vez fue apartado del curso de la historia su templo quedó abandonado y ahora se ha convertido en esto. Creo que este puede ser un buen lugar para entrenar

-¿En serio?

-Ya puedes salir-dijo Virgo de repente-.

Rena puso sus sentidos al máximo y notó una presencia detrás suyo. Alarmada volteó y se encontró con Deuteros.

-¿Qué…? Deuteros-dijo aún sorprendida de ver al chico allí-.

-Yo le he pedido que viniera-explicó Asmita volteando ligeramente hacía ellos dos- Él será nuestro moderador. En caso de que ocurriera algo grave él nos ayudará.

-¿Crees que eso es necesario?

-Incluso yo, que soy reconocido como el caballero más cercano a dios puedo estar en desventaja contra tu poder, Rena-Asmita volteó y se encaminó hacía una explanada. Una vez allí se detuvo y encaró a Rena- Puedes comenzar cuando quieras-esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro-.

Rena asintió y cerró sus ojos. Deuteros, mientras tanto, se subió arriba de una columna para contemplar mejor todo. Algo le llamó la atención, Asmita parecía algo preocupado por lo que le esperaba ¿Cuál era el poder de Rena? Sin duda era poderoso, "asustar" así a Asmita no lo hacía cualquier cosa. Ahora Deuteros fijo su mirada en la chica, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. De pronto dos gotas de sangre provenientes de sus ojos resbalaron por su rostro. Al momento Rena abrió los ojos mostrándolos de un color totalmente distinto a como solían ser.

-¡¿Cómo?!-se alarmó Deuteros en ver el cambio de color que experimentaron los ojos de la chica-.

-Repítelo otra vez ¡¿Por qué vuelves?!-preguntó Kardia-.

-Ya te lo he dicho-murmuró la chica de brazos cruzados y tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Mi misión terminó

-¡¿Y?!

La chica le soltó una mirada fulminante a Kardia. Lo agarró de la oreja y lo acercó hasta ella.

-¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡¿ME QUEDO ALLÍ ETERNAMENTE?!

-A mi me harías un favor

-¡KARDIA!

El grito resonó por todas las instalaciones del Santuario.

-Creo que-Anaíd soltó una risa- Ha vuelto

-¿Quién?-preguntó Celine mirando a sus dos amigas- ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

-Anneshka-contestó Aya-.

-¿Eh?-hizo Celine-.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Anaíd quien empezó a correr hacía donde creyó que el grito provenía. Las demás la siguieron y se detuvieron al encontrarse con ellos-.

-¡¿Qué haces loca del demonio?!-soltó Escorpio-.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Anneshka-.

-Por alguna razón…-empezó a decir Aya- Esto me lo esperaba

-No eres la única-añadió Anaíd-.

-Escuche que Anneshka había llegado pero hasta que no escuche los gritos no me convencí-dijo una cuarta voz-.

Las tres chicas voltearon y se encontraron con Sísifo detrás suyo. Sonreía, algo habitual en él.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó Aya-.

-Arisa-contestó Sagitario automáticamente-.

-Ah-hicieron las 3 al unísono-.

-¡TE ODIO!-gritaron Kardia y Anneshka al unísono-.

-Creo que tienen para rato-murmuró Celine-.

-Pues si-reconoció Aya- No se han dado ni cuenta que estamos aquí

Anaíd suspiró profundamente. Sísifo rió. Sagitario volteó algo alarmado, creyó notar algo a sus espaldas. Se acercó cautelosamente a unos arbustos que había allí y los miró fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Deuteros?-preguntó Sagitario en voz baja para que los demás no lo escucharan-.

-Tienes que venir Sísifo

Aquella respuesta sorprendió y preocupó a Sagitario ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

-¿A dónde?

-Sígueme

Sísifo miró un momento a sus espaldas. Comprobó que nadie se fijaba que se iba y siguió a Deuteros entre los arbustos. Caminaron un buen trecho antes de llegar hasta donde Deuteros deseaba. Sísifo no tardó mucho en reconocer el lugar pero eso paso a un segundo plano cuando vio a Asmita con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, herido y con la armadura bastante dañada pero eso no era todo, cerca de Asmita estaba Rena. Ella estaba en un estado peor al de Virgo, su ropa estaba llena de cortes, al igual que su piel. Respiraba agitada y se encontraba tumbada en el suelo al borde de caer en el limbo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-dijo Sísifo antes de empezar a correr hacía Rena-.

Asmita, en notar la presencia de Sagitario tomó aire y se levantó. Casi moribundo se acercó hasta donde estaban él y Rena. Deuteros, en ver a Virgo, también se acercó.

-Asmita-murmuró Sagitario sorprendido de ver a Virgo en esas condiciones-.

Asmita quiso hablar pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Asmita!-gritó Sísifo preocupado. Sagitario miró a Deuteros- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-El Patriarca pidió a Asmita que ayudará a Rena a entrenar su poder. Asmita accedió y luchó contra ella. Yo era su moderador, durante toda la batalla tuve que intervenir más de 10 veces

-¡¿Tantas?!

-Creo que lo que posee es un poder mental-murmuró Deuteros mirando a Rena-.

Sísifo recordó la conversación que tuvo con El Cid días atrás.

 _-¿Sekaime?-se extrañó Sísifo. El Cid asintió-._

 _-Es un poder ocultar que permite comunicarse o controlar la mente del adversario_

 _-¡¿Ese es-Sísifo miró a Rena sorprendido- su poder?!_

 _El Cid asintió nuevamente._

Sísifo desvió su mirada hacía el rostro de la chica. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y mostraban su color habitual, un azul celeste como el del cielo. Ella esbozaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Sísifo-murmuró débil- No sabía que estabas…-cerró sus ojos- aquí

-¡Rena!-se alarmó Sísifo-.

-Sera mejor-empezó a decir Asmita. Deuteros y Sísifo lo miraron- Que vayamos para la enfermería

Ambos asintieron.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 24: En la enfermería**

Rena abrió los ojos. Reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y no era precisamente el templo de Capricornio. La chica se sentó y se quitó el paño húmedo que tenía en su frente.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

Aún notaba algunos pinchazos en las costillas y algunos cortes de las piernas le escocían pero aún así ella podía soportarlo.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo una voz-.

Rena alzó la mirada y se encontró con El Cid. Capricornio se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una manzana de un apetitoso color verde. Rena la aceptó, estaba hambrienta y no se había dado ni cuenta.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Lo típico. Por cierto-Rena miró a El Cid- ¿Cómo está Asmita?

-Bien. Ahora está en su templo reposando. Tuvisteis un entrenamiento muy duro-Rena bajó la mirada- Asmita ha cedido a darte una semana de fiesta. Así podrás recuperarte

-Me sabe mal por Asmita-murmuró Rena cabizbaja-.

-Él es un caballero dorado. No es precisamente débil-dijo una tercera voz-.

Ambos miraron hacía la puerta y se encontraron con Sísifo caminando hacía ellos.

-Buenos días-saludó Sagitario cordialmente-.

El Cid miró a Rena y sonrió para sí. Se levantó y miró a Sísifo.

-Será mejor que regrese a mi templo, tengo cosas que haces. Sísifo te la encargo-dijo antes de desaparecer tras la cortina de la enfermería-.

-Hoy está muy raro-murmuró Rena-.

Sísifo sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si…

-Al final la enfermería se va a convertir en tu nueva casa-rió Sagitario- ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

Rena rió y miró la manzana que tenía entre sus manos.

-Creo que he perdido la cuenta

-Degel me ha dicho que esta noche ya podrás volver a Capricornio

-¡¿En serio?!-parecía que en los ojos de Rena aparecieron unas estrellitas cosa que hizo reír a Sísifo-.

-Si

Rena sonrió y miró a Sagitario momentáneamente.

-Oye Sísifo-él la miró-sobre lo que ocurrió la otra vez…

-¡Rena! ¡Rena!-llamó una voz desde la ventana-.

Ambos miraron hacía allí. En la ventana estaba Yueres con cara de sorprendida y a la vez alterada.

-¡Rena tienes que…!-Yueres se detuvo al ver que Sísifo también se encontraba allí- Ahh…

-¡Yue! ¡Vamos! Pesas ¿lo sabías?-se escuchó la voz de Aya de fondo-.

-Ahh… ¡Luego te lo explico!-dijo al chica antes de desaparecer-.

Sísifo y Rena se quedaron en silencio. Algo sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Degel desde la puerta de la enfermería- A mi no me importa

-Tranquilo-sonrió Rena- No voy hacerte subir y bajar

-Pero está oscureciendo y…

-La noche me gusta-sonrió- Degel hablamos otro día ¿Vale? Gracias por todo-dijo Rena antes de encaminarse hacia las doce casas. Tenía ganas de dormir en su cama, que era un sofá, pero aún así para ella era su cama-.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 25: Recorriendo las doce casas**

-¡Hola Shion!-sonrió Rena al entrar en el primer de los doce templos-.

-¿A qué se debe el honor?-rió Aries- Pensaba que te habías mudado a la enfermería-bromeó-.

Rena rió.

-Parece que hoy por fin podre dormir en Capricornio-sonrió-.

-En ese caso-Shion se hizo a una lado- No te lo voy a impedir, pasa

Rena lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Gracias!

Rena corrió y cruzó el templo rápidamente. La fresca brisa de la noche acariciaba su piel suavemente. Sus cabellos ondeaban alegremente al sentir el aire. Por fin, después de "tanto tiempo" en la enfermería podía sentirse libre. Tauro lo cruzó con la misma velocidad que Aries y puesto que su guardián no se encontraba allí lo cruzó sin detenerse. Al llegar a Géminis de detuvo. Tenía que recuperar un poco de aire. Sonrió y entró en el tercer templo.

-Rena

La chica miró a su derecha y se encontró con Deuteros.

-¡Anda! ¿Tú por aquí?-sonrió-.

-En realidad-Deuteros le dio la espalda- Ya me largo-murmuró desapareciendo entre las sombras-.

-Ah…

-¡Rena!

La chica miró al frente y se encontró con Géminis sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo está la enferma?

-Ya estoy bien-rió ella- ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

-Hombre-Aspros rió- No todo el mundo logra tú record, sino pregúntaselo a Degel

Rena suspiró.

-¡Bueno! Hoy ya podré dormir de nuevo en Capricornio

-Lo echabas de menos

-No te haces una idea-murmuró la chica-.

Aspros rió y se hizo a un lado.

-Venga va-insistió- Vete para Capricornio. Si llegar tarde El Cid me echará la bronca-bromeó-.

Rena sonrió y cruzó el templo.

-¡Adiós Aspros!

Rena siguió su camino hasta Cáncer. Se paró a la entrada del templo y suspiró profundamente. Necesitaría muchísima paciencia para aguantar a Manigoldo y a sus risas. Rena volvió a tomar aire y entró al templo.

-Manigoldo-escuchó la voz de Arisa. Como por acto reflejo Rena se escondió tras una de las columnas del templo y asomó la cabeza en busca la chica. La encontró. Pero no solo a ella sino también al guardián del templo, Manigoldo de Cáncer- ¿Q-Que haces?

-Ya te lo he dicho

-¡Yo también! Soy una sirvienta del Santuario no creo que-Manigoldo la calló con un profundo beso. Manigoldo se la quedó mirando y parecía que Arisa no salía de su asombro lo que Manigoldo no pudo evitar soltar una risa-.

-A mi me da igual que seas una sirvienta o una amazona o lo que quieras-sonrió-.

Rena se escondió completamente tras la columna y sonrió.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba-murmuró feliz- Será mejor que no los moleste

Rena salió del lugar y tomó el camino paralelo a las doce casas para no tener que entrar en el resto de templos. En cuestión de una hora llegó a Capricornio. Abrió la puerta y El Cid se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ah ninguna. Pensaba que te habías escapado de la enfermería que viniendo de ti no me extrañaría

-¡Cállate!-Rena se cruzó de brazos- Para tú información me han dado permiso para salir de allí

El Cid sonrió y apoyó su mano encima de la cabeza de Rena.

-Si sabes que en el fondo te he echado de menos

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó Rena con estrellitas en los ojos-.

El Cid soltó una risa y se apartó un poco de ella.

-No-rió- ¿Sabes la tranquilidad que había?

-¡EL CID!

Sísifo se apartó de la ventana y suspiró divertido.

-Así que ya vuelva a estar por aquí-sonrió-.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 26: Dohko ¿Y su secreto?** **[Parte 1]**

-Buenos días Dohko-saludó El Cid desde la entrada de su templo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venía a ver a Rena. Me han dicho que ya ha salido de la enfermería

-Sí, está dentro

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Si tienes el valor de despertarla, sí, claro

-¿Valor?-se extrañó Libra-.

Dohko tragó saliva y entró a la parte residencial del templo.

-Re…-la chica apareció por la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca-.

-El Ci$$# ¡Doh##$#! ¿Qué $$%··$?

Dohko suspiró.

-¿Y si terminas de cepillarte los dientes y luego me hablas?

Rena levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobamiento y volvió a entrar hacía el baño nuevamente. Dohko suspiró.

-¿Habrá sido buena idea recurrir a ella?

A los pocos segundos Rena salió del baño y se plantó con una gran sonrisa delante de Libra.

-¡Dohko! Buenos días-sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te-Tengo que pedirte algo-Libra desvió la mirada-.

-¿El qué?

-¡Ahhh!-sonrió Yueres quien estiró sus brazos- Me encantan estos días-sonrió- Todo despejado, ni una nube ¡Genial!

-Y a mi-sonrió Aya-.

-Yo prefiero la lluvia pero bueno-Celine sonrió- Los días soleados también me gustan-sonrió-.

Yueres se detuvo de repente y las otras dos se la quedaron mirando algo extrañadas.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Celine-.

-¿Ese no es Dohko?

Al instante las dos chicas fijaron sus miradas en dirección hacia donde Yueres lo hacía. Efectivamente allí estaba Libra, sin su armadura dorada, acompañado de alguien a quien no alcanzaban a ver.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Celine tratando de identificar a la persona sin éxito-.

-Una chica-aseguró Aya-.

-¡¿Su novia?!-se alarmó Yueres. Aya y Celine se la quedaron mirando fijamente-.

Entre las chicas corrieron algunas miradas difíciles de describir y al instante las 3 asintieron.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Aya quien empezó a correr junto con las demás hacía la puerta-.

-¡ALTO!

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron al frente. Anneshka.

-Ugh-hizo Yueres en una mueca-.

-Me da que no pasamos-pensó Celine algo fastidiada-.

-¿Dónde vais? ¿No estaríais escapando del Santuario?-Anneshka cambió su expresión a una más ¿escalofriante?- El castigo por deserción es la muerte

-¡NO ESTABAMOS ESCAPANDO NI NADA PARECIDO!-gritaron las tres al unísono-.

Anneshka se sorprendió y retiró su expresión de intimidar a la gente.

-¿Entonces?

-Creemos que Dohko tiene una novia-dijo Yueres-.

-¡Queremos comprobar si es verdad o…!

Antes de que Aya terminara la frase Anneshka estaba corriendo (o saltando) escaleras abajo para ver a Libra con su supuesta novia.

-Tengo que ver eso-decía la chica mientras cogía ventaja sobre las otras-.

Celine, Aya y Yueres se quedaron quietas. Había momentos en los que Anneshka no parecía de ese mundo y mucho menos de esa dimensión. Al abandonar ese pensamiento cayeron en que Dohko se les estaba alejando y corrieron escaleras abajo en busca de Libra.

-¿Lo veis?-preguntó Anneshka mirando hacía todos lados en busca de Libra-.

-Negativo-dijo Aya-.

-No-informó Celine-.

-¡Sí!-soltó Yueres-.

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!-preguntaron todas las chicas amontonadas detrás de Yueres-.

-Allí-señaló hacía una casa que se encontraba hacía la mitad de la calle-.

-Esa es la floristería de Agasha-murmuró Aya en reconocer el lugar-.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Anneshka. Aya asintió-.

-¡Allí sale!-avisó Celine-.

Todas fijaron sus miradas al lugar. Tal como Celine dijo Dohko había salir y sostenía la puerta a la espera de que alguien más saliera y efectivamente así ocurrió. Detrás suyo apareció una chica cargada con un ramo de flores bastante grande y muy hermoso.

-¿Quién se…?-empezó a decir Yueres-.

-¡Shhh!-hizo Anneshka- Que no oigo

-¡¿Cómo vas a oír algo desde aquí?!-gritó Aya-.

-¡RENA!-se alarmó Celine-.

Las 4 chicas fijaron su mirada en la chica con el ramo de flores, era tal y como Celine dijo, inconfundible, se trataba de Rena. Ella de detuvo y miró hacía donde se encontraban. Rápidamente se escondieron. Rena miró un par de segundos más hacía allí y volteó a ver a Libra.

-Por que poco-suspiró Celine aliviada-.

-No me puedo creer que sea Rena la novia de Dohko-murmuró Yueres- Siempre pensé que Rena saldría con Sísifo no con Dohko ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o que?

-Empezando por ti-murmuró Anneshka-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Venga, venga-empezó a decir Celine con la intención de calmar un poco los ánimos- No hace falta que nos peleemos

-Se van-informó Aya quien empezó a seguirlas-.

Las demás imitaron a la chica y juntas empezaron su seguimiento. Recorrieron gran parte del pueblo hasta que se detuvieron detrás de una esquina.

-Parece que quieren entrar en ese bar-murmuró Aya en ver que Dohko y Rena se habían detenido delante de un bar-.

Yueres asintió.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-preguntó Celine-.

-No los oigo-murmuró Anneshka- A ver, reunión

Todas se colocaron en forma de circulo y se miraron entre si.

-¿Cómo lo podemos hacer para entrar? Si entramos por las buenas nos reconocerán-explicó Anneshka-.

-Que problema-suspiró Aya-.

-¿Y si…?

Celine desvió la mirada y vio como Dohko entraba en el local.

-¡Han entrado!-se alarmó. Todas miraron hacía la puerta del lugar y vieron que un grupo de chicos se acercaban al local. Era su oportunidad. Se mezclaron entre ellos y entraron. Disimuladamente se sentaron en la mesa contigua a la de Dohko y Rena- Suerte-sonrió Celine-.

Anneshka asintió y prestó atención a lo que Dohko y Rena decían.

-¿Crees que esto es una buena idea, Dohko?-preguntó Rena-.

-Claro ¿Qué hay de malo?

Todas se alarmaron ¿Habían escuchado bien?

-¿Un amor prohibido?-preguntó Yueres-.

-¿Por qué iba a ser prohibido?-preguntó Celine-.

-¡Ah! Bueno esto…

-Si tú lo dices-murmuró Rena-.

-¿Qué les sirvo?-preguntó el camarero. Dohko lo miró y su cara cambió a sorpresa total-.

-¡¿Tenma?!

Yueres se gira y mira al camarero.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Tenma?!-gritó Yueres descubriendo a todas las demás-.

Rena se las queda mirando con una mueca en el rostro. En ese momento, Anaíd, quien se encontraba en la barra suspiró profundamente.

-¿Ves como todo sucede en mi turno?-le dijo a uno de sus compañeros. El chico asintió-.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?-preguntó Rena a sus amigas-.

-¿Y vosotros?-soltó Anneshka-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tenma?-preguntó Yueres al chico-.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí todos vosotros?-preguntó el chico-.

En ese momento la campana de la puerta sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente. Una chica de constitución delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

-Ya estamos todos-suspiró Rena-.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 26: Dohko ¿Y su secreto? [Parte 2]**

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?-preguntó Rena a sus amigas-.

-¿Y vosotros?-soltó Anneshka-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tenma?-preguntó Yueres al chico-.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí todos vosotros?-preguntó el chico-.

En ese momento la campana de la puerta sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente. Una chica de constitución delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

-Ya estamos todos-suspiró Rena-.

-Así que era eso-rió Yueres-.

-Mira que somos tontas-murmuró Celine algo avergonzada de la película que las chicas se habían imaginado-.

-¿Qué os pensabais?-preguntó Dohko entre risas-.

-Que estabas saliendo con Rena-reconoció Aya-.

Dohko ríe y niega.

-Ella solo me estaba acompañando

-Espera-pidió Anneshka- Entonces ¿Por qué le regalaste las flores?

-¿Flores?-se extrañó Libra-.

-¡Ah! Nada nada-sonrió Rena- Esas flores son para el Santuario y como el señor Dohko ya ha roto un ramo hemos decidido que era más seguro que yo las llevara

-¿Seguro? Yo lo considero más peligroso pero bueno-murmuró Aya-.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Rena-.

La chica sonrió.

-Tenía ganas de conocer a una de las compañeras de Dohko-dijo la chica-.

-Pero me parece increíble que tú seas una amiga de la infancia de Dohko-dijo Tenma sorprendido mientras dejaba un vaso delante de Anneshka. La chica asintió- ¿Así está mejor Ann?

-¿Tiene limón?-Tenma asintió- ¡Entonces genial!

-¿Y tú qué haces trabajando aquí, hermano?-preguntó Yueres-.

-¡¿ES TÚ HERMANO?!-gritaron todos al unísono-.

Yueres y Tenma se los quedaron mirando un par de segundos y asintieron como si no entendieran a que venía tanta sorpresa.

-Vaya un día de locos-murmuró Celine-.

-Y lo que te queda-rió Aya-.

-Estoy aquí porque quería ayudar

-¡Estorbar!-gritó Anaíd desde la barra-.

-A Anaíd-terminó de decir Tenma-.

Dohko suspiró resignado.

-Y yo que me pensaba que estaría entrenando duramente en el campo de entrenamiento y me lo encuentro aquí

-Estoy entrenando

-¿A sí?

-Esquivar lo que Anaíd tira cuando se enfada yo lo considero un entrenamiento

-¡TENMA!-se oyó a Anaíd de fondo-.

-Ya voy-dijo el chico despreocupado- Me voy a servir a otra mesa

-¿Y cómo has venido de tan lejos, Shui?-preguntó Celine- China no está aquí al lado que digamos

-Nada importante-rió- Solo venía a visitar a Dohko

-Me huelo que entre ellos hay algo-murmuró Aya con cara traviesa-.

-No es así-negó la chica-.

Todos rieron menos Dohko que estaba en otro mundo muy lejano al suyo. Rena lo miró. No hacía falta que siguiera la dirección de sus ojos porque sabía perfectamente hacía donde se dirigían. Rena sonrió tiernamente y se unió a las risas de sus amigos.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada porque me quede a dormir aquí hoy?-preguntó Shui mientras subía junto con Dohko y con Rena los escalones entre Virgo y Libra-.

-Tranquila-sonrió Dohko- Si tienes mi permiso ya está bien

-¿Lo tengo?

-Ya me lo pensaré-bromeó Libra-.

Al llegar a la entrada del templo de Dohko Shui siguió hasta la parte residencial. Dohko iba hacer lo mismo pero Rena lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ven-dijo mientras lo arrastraba a jardín de la casa de Libra-.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Dohko nuevamente-.

-Deja de disimular-sonrió Rena- Me he dado cuenta

-¿De qué?-preguntó Libra algo sonrojado-.

-Dohko

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo admito!-Rena rió de su reacción- Desde que estaba en China siempre he querido a Shui… como algo más que una amiga. Ella siempre me ha parecido radiante, como un chispa de esperanza, debes de creer que estoy loco-sonrió sonrojado-.

-Eso ya lo pensaba de antes-sonrió Rena- Tú tranquilo, no creo que estés loco, no ahora al menos-rió. Dohko rió y la miró-.

-¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo con Sísifo?

-¡¿Eh?!-la cara de Rena paso a ser de un intenso color rojo- ¡¿Se puede saber que dices?!

-¡Ejem!

-¡No! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!

Dohko rió y volteó dispuesto a irse hacía su casa.

-Como tú digas. Buenas noches Rena

Rena se lo quedó mirando, desconcertada. Había descubierto una nueva habilidad de Dohko, desconcertar. Con ella lo había hecho muy bien ¿A qué se refería con lo de Sísifo? Además ¿Por qué sacó el tema?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Rena sin descanso hasta que desaparecieron. Rena miró a su izquierda y vio la casa de Sagitario.

-Tenía que ser aquí-murmuró algo fastidiada-.

Por alguna razón que ni ella entendía se acercó al templo. Desde fuera se veía una tenue luz procedente del comedor. Rena entró al templo y se plantó delante la puerta de la parte residencial y llamó. Al tocarla está se abrió. La chica pasó a su interior.

Corrió una brisa muy apacible, por un instante sintió que aquella era su casa, acogedora sería la palabra que la describía.

Rena se acercó al sofá encontrándose a Sísifo dormida allí. Estaba sentado pero con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo. Vestía con ropa normal y la caja con su armadura se encontraba al lado del sofá donde estaba.

Aquella imagen de Sagitario durmiendo tan tranquilamente hizo que Rena sonriera tiernamente. Era una sensación algo extraña y difícil de describir pero era una sensación que le gustaba sentir. Decidió no despertar a Sísifo y se fue dirección a Capricornio.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 27: Avisos**

-Tengo la sensación que últimamente solo me mandan a misiones de estas-murmuró Anneshka-.

-Ya le dije a Sasha que no me hacía falta guardaespaldas

-Y a falta de uno dos-dijo Regulus. Yueres rió un poco-.

-¿Os parece si nos vamos ya?-preguntó la sacerdotisa. Anneshka y Regulus asintieron-.

-Tened cuidado-sonrió Arisa-.

-¡Eso!-apoyó Anaíd- Últimamente están asaltando muchos carros

-¡JAJAJAJA! Eso a ellos no les pasara, Anneshka está con ellos, en cuando la vean los asaltadores saldrán corriendo

-¡KARDIA!-gritó la chica cabrada-.

-Lo que os decía

-¿Cómo no se va a enfadar si le dices eso?-murmuraron todos a la misma vez-.

Regulus miró a Anneshka. Estaba a punto de explotar y eso resultaría bastante peligroso a esas horas de la mañana cuando hacía poco más de media hora que el sol se había levantado y los reflejos de los presentes aún estaban dormidos. Leo agarró la muñeca de Yueres y la arrastró escaleras abajo. Anneshka, quien se dio cuenta que sus compañeros ya se habían ido, se despidió y se fue con ellos.

-Y así es como Regulus nos ha salvado la vida-murmuró Aya-.

Se oyeron unas risas.

-Es una pena que Rena no haya venido a despedirlos-murmuró Celine- ¿Dónde está?

-Cuando pasé por Capricornio El Cid me dijo que ya se había ido

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó Anaíd-.

El ruido del agua era débil pero aún así tranquilizaba mucho. Corría un leve aroma de hierba recién cortada acompañado de una brisa muy suave que hacía danzar tímidamente los cabellos de la chica.

-Mine-murmuró Rena mientras observaba el colgante que su amiga le dio años atrás. La chica fijo sus azules ojos en el claro cielo que reposaba sobre ella- Me gustaría que estuvieras aún aquí…

La chica bajó de la roca donde se encontraba sentada y contempló el río unos segundos. Estar allí la tranquilizaba. Volteó y se dispuso a volver al Santuario pero algo se lo impidió. Notó como una especie de cuerda enroscándose por todo su cuerpo evitando que se moviera. Rápidamente Rena cerró los ojos. En notar las lágrimas de sangre rebelasen por sus mejillas los abrió nuevamente mostrando el Sekaime.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

Alguien apareció ante ella. Tenía un sombrero de copa y un aspecto familiar. Rena había visto a alguien que se le parecía mucho pero ahora no daba con quién.

-¿Así que ese es el Sekaime?-dijo el hombre acercándose a contemplar el ojo de la chica-.

El hombre se sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella se extrañó.

-¿Por qué?

El hombre echó a reír.

-Tú Sekaime no tiene efecto contra mí. Eres demasiado débil

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sera que no es verdad. Lo tienes activado y no has entrado en mi mente ¿No crees que eso significa algo?-Rena frunció el ceño, impotente-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a buscar a Tenma y Yueres. Seguro que los conoces-Rena abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa ¡Eso era! Ese hombre se parecía mucho a Tenma y a Yueres ¿Quién era? Rena desvió la mirada-.

-No se quienes son

El hombre agarró la barbilla de la chica y la obligo a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Seguro? Están en el Santuario, igual que tú

-¡Rena!-gritó una voz. El hombre soltó la barbilla de la chica y volteó con una sonrisa- ¡Tú eres…!

-Así que me recuerdas-sonrió maliciosamente- Aspros

En ese momento Aspros cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Aspros!-gritó Rena preocupada-.

Géminis sentía demasiado dolor como para darse cuenta de los gritos de la chica. Parecía que su cabeza se estrechaba, era un dolor demasiado fuerte. Géminis puso sus dos manos en la cabeza, tratando de hacer algo pero el dolor lo superó y cayó inconsciente de dolor.

-Que débil-rió el hombre. Rena lo miró con odio, lo único que quería era golpearle pero no podía moverse un solo milímetro- En fin, ya que no me vas a decir donde están Tenma y Yueres te castigaré por desobediente

Rena aún frunció más el ceño. EL hombre colocó el dedo índice en la frente de la chica y sonrió.

-Despídete de…-murmuró-.

De pronto todo el cuerpo de Rena se paralizó. No podía mover un solo músculo e incluso le costaba pensar. El hombre separó el dedo de la frente de la muchacha y esta quedó inconsciente.

Sasha se levantó sobresaltada del trono.

-¿Ocurre algo Athena-sama?-preguntó Sage preocupado por el reciente sobresalto que había tenido la chica-.

-Esta presencia…-murmuró para sí- ¡Sage! Manda a alguien que inspeccione los alrededores del Santuario. Algo muy grave puede haber pasado

Sage asintió


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 28: ¿Qué ocurrió?**

El Cid se apresuro a cruzar el largo pasillo que se dibujaba delante suyo. Tenía prisa y quería llegar cuanto antes mejor a su destino. Al llegar abrió la puerta y vio a un seguido de personas allí. Estas se apartaron y El Cid fue hasta situarse al lado de la cama donde Rena descansaba.

-¿Cómo ha terminado en este estado?-preguntó en un tono que, a pesar de que pudiera parecer normal, la preocupación se notaba-.

-No lo sabemos-contestó Sísifo- Para cuando llegué ella y Aspros yacían inconscientes en el suelo

Arisa miró a Capricornio. El Cid miró a la muchacha y esta extendió su mano mostrando un colgante en su mano.

-Rena llevaba esto-dijo- Tenga-le ofreció el colgante a Capricornio-.

-Esto es…-una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de EL Cid- El colgante de Mine-El Cid guardó el colgante en su puño y miró hacía su amiga con impotencia-.

-El Cid-llamó Sage quien, al igual que Degel, Asmita o Sasha también se encontraba allí- Aumentaré las medidas de seguridad. Rena no se encontraba muy lejos del Santuario y aún así ha resultado herida, no creo que esto debamos tomarlo a la ligera

Sasha asintió sin apartar la vista de Rena. El Patriarca tenía mucha razón, había que estar precavidos para cualquier cosa.

-¿Ya te has enterado Tenma?-preguntó Anaíd. El chico la miró, al parecer no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho. La chica suspiró-.

-¿De qué?

-Sobre lo de Aspros y Rena

Tenma entristeció el rostro y bajo la cabeza levemente. Asintió.

-Dohko me lo ha contado-Tenma miró a su amiga- ¿Los dos estaba inconscientes en el suelo no?-Anaíd asintió-.

-No puedo creerme que alguien tan poderoso como Aspros terminara de ese modo y Rena… También dicen que es muy poderosa y terminó de la misma forma que Aspros

-Si… Todo se está complicando demasiado, sobretodo en Italia-Tenma desvió su mirada-.

-¿Te preocupa tú amigo?-preguntó Anaíd. El chico asintió-.

Anaíd contemplo a Tenma un par de segundos y se echó a reír.

-¡No es nada para reírse!-le acusó el otro-.

-Ya lo sé-dijo ella tratando de contener su risa- Solo que me hace gracia verte tan serio Tenma ¡Eso no es típico de ti!-Tenma se sonrojo- Además no tienes que preocuparte por eso-Anaíd sonrió y miró al frente- Tú amigo estará bien. Solo procura conseguir la armadura de Pegaso esta tarde y así podrás cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste

Tenma sonrió y asintió.

-¡Seguro!

Sísifo cerró la puerta de la estancia.

-Esperad-pidió. Degel y El Cid detuvieron sus pasos y ambos voltearon-.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó El Cid extrañado de la reacción de Sísifo-.

-Degel, creo que deberíamos decirle…

-Pero…-Acuario desvió la mirada-.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Capricornio confuso-.

-El Cid, hay algo que no te hemos dicho…

-¿El qué?

-Rena ha perdido el Sekaime-dijo Degel rápidamente-.

Capricornio no daba crédito a lo que Degel decía ¿Rena había perdido su poder? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 29: El subconsciente de Rena**

-El Cid, hay algo que no te hemos dicho…

-¿El qué?

-Rena ha perdido el Sekaime-dijo Degel rápidamente-.

Capricornio no daba crédito a lo que Degel decía ¿Rena había perdido su poder? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?

-¡¿Pero eso…?!

-Asmita se comunicó con el subconsciente de Rena-empezó a explicar Degel- Fue ella quien le dijo que ya no tenía el Sekaime

-¿Y no dijo nada del agresor?

-Su subconsciente solo dijo que un hombre los asalto y que el Sekaime no tenía efecto sobre él. A parte de esto no dio detalles

-¿No tenía efecto?-se extrañó El Cid- Hasta ahora nadie era inmune al poder de Rena

-Díselo a Asmita-murmuró Sísifo-.

-Debería ser un rival muy poderoso-Degel asintió-.

-Puede que…-Acuario y Capricornio miraron a Sagitario- ¿Hades?

-Pero Hades aún no ha despertado, no puede ser él-murmuró Degel- Pero sí que puede haber sido alguien bajo su servicio

-¡Sísifo! ¡¿Podrían ser…?!-se alarmó Capricornio en encontrar unos posibles culpables-.

Sísifo asintió serio.

-Thanatos e Hipnos

-No os olvidéis de los 3 jueces. Aunque ellos no sean dioses sería el equivalente a los caballeros dorados. No tenemos que infravalorarlos

Sísifo y El Cid asintieron.

-Asmita, Arisa-empezó a decir el Patriarca- Tendréis que disculparme pero debo ir a entregar una armadura. Os dejo a cargo de Rena

Ambos asintieron

-Athena-sama ¿Desea venir?

Sasha asintió y se marchó de la habitación junto con el Patriarca. Arisa dirigió su mirada a Rena y entristeció el rostro.

-Me sabe mal ver a Rena en este estado

-Su subconsciente está peor-dijo Asmita-.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a entrar en su subconsciente otra vez ¿Tú quieres venir?

-Pero si alguien entrara y me viera sospecharían

Asmita sonrió.

-Tú tranquila, como tú maestro no permitiré que eso ocurre

Arisa se lo quedó mirando un par de segundo y asintió.

-Sería mejor que te pusieras tú armadura. Ya sabes cómo son estos viajes

Arisa asintió nuevamente. La chica volteó, dando la espalda a la cama donde Rena reposaba, y extendió la mano. Al poco tiempo allí apareció una caja de pandora. La caja cayó al suelo y se abrió mostrando la armadura de Ofiuco.

La armadura de plata se adosó en el cuerpo de la chica quien sonrió al sentir el tacto de la armadura nuevamente sobre su piel.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Asmita-.

-Si-Arisa avanzó y se sitió al otro lado de la cama-.

Ambos tocaron la frente de Rena con los dedos y casi al acto sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama.

-Esto es…-murmuró Arisa sorprendida del lugar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos extraños imposibles de describir-.

-El subconsciente de Rena-siguió Asmita quien se encontraba un poco más delante de la chica-.

Arisa avanzó y escuchó un ruido conocido para ella.

-¿Agua?-se extrañó en ver que el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de agua-.

-Cuanto más nos acerquemos a Rena más profunda será el agua-informó Asmita-.

-Nunca había visto un subconsciente así además ¿Qué son los dibujos de las paredes?

-¿Dibujos? Puede que haya sido la misma Rena quien los haya hecho pero no sé porque…-Arisa bajó el rostro- Vamos con Rena

Ambos empezaron avanzar hacia la chica y tal y como Asmita había dicho el agua los cubría cada vez más hasta que el líquido les llegó a la cintura.

-Rena-llamó Asmita. La chica volteó. Arisa retrocedió un paso en verla. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, casi parecía que fuera de otro mundo. Si la observabas un poco podía parecer triste pero aún así tenía una expresión demasiado neutral como para sacar alguna conclusión- Venimos a…

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que sabía-murmuró la chica sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento asomar por su voz o su rostro-.

-Esta vez no estoy aquí por eso

-¿Por qué sino?

-¿Qué son los dibujos de las paredes?-preguntó Asmita-.

Rena miró hacía las paredes y lentamente, abriéndose paso en el agua, se situó delante de una de ellas.

-¿Qué pretende?-preguntó Arisa. Asmita frunció el ceño-.

Rena colocó la mano encima de una de las líneas y estas empezaron a brillar de un color azul como el cielo. El agua al alrededor de Rena también empezó a brillar con el mismo color que los dibujos de la pared. En poco tiempo toda el agua quedó teñida de ese color azul.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-dijo Arisa sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¡Asmita!

-Tenemos que irnos-aseguró Virgo-.

Arisa asintió y cerró los ojos.

-¡No puedo!-Arisa abrió los ojos nuevamente-.

El agua estaba dañándolos de alguna forma. Su energía cada vez era menor y casi parecía que de esa no salían con vida.

-Yo tampoco puedo regresar-confirmó Asmita-.

El agua brillaba cada vez con más intensidad y cada vez tenían menos fuerzas para regresar ¿Era ese el fin?


End file.
